


【aph·童话五则】凝视深渊

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 重发一下开年童话，五篇相互关联的童话，cp分别是露中，米英，立波，洪奥，独伊。年龄操作有，角色死亡有，注意避雷。





	1. 【童话五则之一·露中】北方的王子与东方之星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是五篇相互联系的童话故事中的第一篇，预计每篇8k左右，这一篇长一些12k出头。  
> 注意：这是一篇童话，老王他是一颗星星。露中only，故事线和情感都很简单直白，另外ooc预警。BE，虽然我觉得很甜很完满，斟酌避雷吧。

在这个世界上，每当一个心怀爱意的人离开这个世界，瞧这些人——无论男女老幼，他们的心灵都变得年轻起来，如同沾满露珠、尚未绽放的花朵一样，新鲜而完美；传说，当他们死去的时候，天空与大地哭泣起来，一颗星星就会为之坠落。  
“年轻的星星也许会那么做。而我，我绝不会那么愚蠢：我不会为了任何人坠落。”东方的耀星想。我们的这位朋友是夜空中最古老的星星之一，有多古老呢？早在历史开始之前，这颗明亮的星星就已经在天空中，仿佛亘古不变。群星见到他，都会摘下他们的银冠，让道至银河的两边，恭敬地弯下腰行礼。同时东方之星又有着自己的脾性，他有时具有长者的威严与智慧；有时又如同一个孩子一般高傲、活泼而充满好奇。当夜空黯淡下来，那就是东方之星躲到云层之后、和夜行的人们玩笑；当星辰闪烁不定，变得忽明忽暗，那则是他疲于守在夜空中，要眨眨眼睛、偷着躲懒的时候。  
在茫茫夜空的千亿星辰中，只有西方的罗慕路斯之星能匹配他的光明。黑夜中的旅客们依靠他来指引方向——指引那辽远、神秘的东方。当满载着异国香料、珍奇矿石的船只航行在黑暗的海洋中时；当去往西方学习的僧人们骑着排成长队的骆驼、在沙漠中前进时；“到这儿来吧！”勤奋的东方之星仿佛在说，“跟着我的光亮，到那广阔而美丽的东方来吧！”当然他不可能时时刻刻都工作，到了每一个恒星月中的第十二个夜晚，他就刚好位于月亮身后、无论如何也不能被人看见了。在这个夜晚，东方的星辰便化身成一名黑头发的漂亮少年，来到人间。他的兄弟姐妹们帮他收敛起光芒，黑夜母亲为他披上墨色的纱衣，这样他就能在地面附近飞行——飞到任何他想去的地方而不被发现。  
“记得早些回来。”母亲叮嘱道，她的嗓音低沉而温柔，正如同广阔而深远的夜幕一般，“地面上充满了泥土与渺小的人类，那儿不适合我们。倘若你不能在天亮前回到天上来，在地面每多待一秒，你的光芒就会黯淡一分。”这可是件大事儿，对于群星而言，他们银白色的光芒象征着身份与地位，越是明亮的星星，就越受到尊敬。而东方的耀星却不以为意，别忘了他已经是夜空中最明亮的两颗星星之一，比起陌生而令人着迷的大地，以及生活在那儿的、奇妙的人们来，再亮一点，或者是再暗一些，又有什么大不了的呢？

有一次他飞到了神圣国都。正如每一个伟大的都城一样，那儿整夜都灯火通明。人们在华美的宫殿里彻夜舞蹈、说笑，那些贵妇人们昂贵的首饰、高大的黄金雕像、整个宫//殿里成千上万根蜡烛、擦得透亮的镜子以及枝形吊灯都在闪闪发光，它们是那么的亮，几乎能照明整个夜空。  
“看来在这里没有人需要星星。”东方的耀星离开了皇//宫，他有那么一点儿沮丧。而在远离神圣宫殿的城郊，在贫民聚居处的一栋低矮的破屋子里，一名穷困潦倒、却极有天赋的年轻作曲家正好用完了他最后一点灯油。他那么迫切地想要写下一段咏叹调，好抓住灵感的尾巴，不叫它消失在长夜当中。而黑夜是那么、那么的漫长，长得似乎永远也没有尽头。  
“既然上天不允许我创作，为什么还要赐予我天赋呢？”在黑暗中，年轻的作曲家困苦地叹息起来。  
于是东方的耀星跑到作曲家身边坐好。在他揭开面纱的那个瞬间，那银亮色、温暖而极富生命力的光芒驱赶了所有黑暗。“我又能创作了！”作曲家欣喜若狂，他疾步跳到琴前，记下了这支人们所能想象的、世间最伟大的旋律。当太阳升起、新的一天到来时，整个国//都、整个国////家以及整个大//陆都会为这个美妙的成就欢呼。“谢谢你，东方的星星。”作曲家说，“我将为你谱写一支颂歌，好让你被世人传唱。”  
“人类已经为我作了太多诗歌、写了太多曲谱，多到我自己都记不清它们全部。”星星想。不过他还是接受了作曲家的献礼。

又一次，他飞到了大////陆以西的黑暗森里去，据说整个大////陆上的所有凶恶的魔物、怀有恶意的亡灵、茹毛饮血的怪物都在那里聚居，到了夜晚，这些可怖的生物就隐藏在影影绰绰的树木之后，等待着捕猎的时机。当东方的星星游荡到那儿的时候，一个小歌手正在试图穿越这片不祥之地，这是一个蜜色头发、皮肤白皙的漂亮男孩，他有着全国上下最清亮、最优美的嗓音，媲美夜莺。皇帝陛下听到他的歌声后感动不已，立刻下令将他送到罗慕路斯神殿中去侍奉——要知道这可是至高无上的荣誉。而这个夜晚，小歌手却偷偷从神殿中溜出来，急着要赶回森林另一边的村庄里去：天黑以前他得到消息，他的爱人病得是那么厉害，也许在太阳升起之前就会死去。  
“我向守护这篇大////陆所有仁慈的神明祷告，请求你们，让我回到他的身边吧！”小歌手祈求道。然而夜晚的黑暗森林就如同一只吃人的巨兽，它将远行的人们整个吞噬，再吐出白骨、吐出血肉、吐出巨木间一股阴郁的冷风。即使是最有经验的探险家们都不能从黑暗森林的爪牙中逃脱，更不要说这个无助的小歌手了——蜜色头发的男孩儿是那么幼小而无助，他的身体因为恐惧而不停战栗，看上去很快就要跌倒在地，再也无法前行了。  
“看他，多么可怜！”东方的星辰悲拗地想，“绝不能让这片可恶的森林为难这个孩子。”于是他再次卸下伪装，散发出银白色的光芒。“跟我来吧！”他告诉迷途的小歌手，并在孩子的前头低低地飞着，为他指路、照明，也驱赶走了所有妄图靠近的、可怖的黑色阴影。就这样，蜜色头发的小歌手穿越了黑暗森林，可以到他爱的人身边去了。  
“我一定要感谢你，东方的星星，然而现在我一无所有，那就让我为你唱一支歌吧！”小歌手感激地说。  
而东方的星星摇了摇头，“不，你得立刻赶到你的爱人身边去。但我也了解你的心意，从今往后，当你唱歌，我就会在天上听着——每次都听，直到你老得再也无法发声为止。”

总的来说，我们这位朋友是一颗善良的星星。在他存在于世的万千年间，他做过许多这样的事情，多到他自己都记不清楚了。人人都感激他、赞颂他，“我并不需要人类的感激之情，”东方的耀星想，“可这也没什么不好。”这天，恰巧又到了十二号，他来到了大////陆极北的国///度中。不同于其他任何地方，在一年的四个季节中，这个国///度最受凛冬偏爱，有了寒风和暴雪作伴，有时冬天竟然能长达半年，在那期间，这片广袤的土地便化作一个巨大的、仿佛永无止境的白原。然而别的星星告诉他，就是这个寒冷而广阔的白原养育了整个大////陆中最英勇而深沉的人们。  
“我倒要看看。”东方之星飞到了皇宫里去，出乎他意料的是，不同于神///圣国//都的宫殿，“冬//宫”里既没有那些华美、金光闪闪的盛宴，也没有彻夜狂欢的权贵。披着漆黑斗篷的士兵们推倒了皇宫的巨大铁门。“我们为了阿尔弗洛斯基公爵而战——他才是王位的正统继承人！”人们高呼着，将火把向“冬//宫”投去，不过一会儿，这栋高而宏伟的漂亮建筑物燃烧起来，火焰的光芒向天际窜去，撕裂了浓厚而温柔的夜幕。而在地面上，人们用剑、长矛与弓箭自相残杀，他们不放过任何一个男人、女人、老人与孩子，这幅场景实在是太可怕了——火与鲜血染红了大地和天空，在天上的其他星星都纷纷藏到翻滚的乌云之后，再也不敢探出头来。  
“快回到天上来吧！”兄弟姐妹们呼唤着东方的星星，他们害怕极了。“看那些人们，他们是多么凶恶、多么可怖！”正当他准备飞回银河——他们居住的地方时，他看到士兵们将一名年轻的囚徒送到高塔上去关押，年轻人正是北方的王子王子伊万·布拉金斯基，他的父亲是北方国///度上一任国王，再往前则是他的祖父，这个家族守护着这片酷寒的土地已有超过一千年，据说他们每一个人都生于寒冬、也死于寒冬。  
“凛冬的子孙们。”东方的星星想，现在他也飞到了高塔上去。无论在地处大////陆上的哪个国///度，牢///房这种地方总是寒冷而肮脏。铁栏杆后的狭小房间如同一个恶毒的母亲，她将各式各样的牢//房们拥入怀抱，然后冷眼打量着他们越来越虚弱，最后变得疯狂。在这里，北方的王子将度过他生命中的最后一夜，当太阳升起时，新任的国王就会砍下他的头颅。年轻人受了重伤，正靠在石墙上喘息，他的面孔渐渐失去了血色，嘴唇也变得苍白——而天是那么、那么的冷！大////陆极北的寒冬正冷眼瞧着这一切，这个洁白的恶魔是个熟练的猎手，没有什么比一个就要被冻僵的人更适合作为猎物了，它踏着沉稳而悄声无息地靠近了北方的王子。  
“睡吧。”猎手满怀恶意地告诉他，“当你沉入梦境，当你渐渐陷入那黑暗之中，一切就好起来了，你将得到永恒的温暖与安宁，再也不会有那些令人痛苦的现实了。”  
然而群星却闪烁依旧——瞧它们，那么明亮、好看，却那么遥远，躲在天际、在那谁也触摸不到的地方，伊万·布拉金斯基凝视着东方最明亮的星星，“整个世界都离我而去了，只有你还陪伴着我。”他说，“当我死去的时候，你会为了我而坠落吗？”  
于是那颗星星来到王子身边：“我的确是一颗古老的耀星，可要等我坠落，起码还有几万、几十万年呢。现在，北方的王子，不要急着丧气，你不会死去——不是在今夜，也不是在明天。”于是他靠在王子身边，把自己烧得比平时更亮、更热一些，好给这个即将被冻死的人取暖；他将王子的手包裹在自己的手心里，不叫它们冻僵硬；他将自己的头颅靠在他胸膛靠近心脏的地方，倾听它跳动的声音，直到夜晚将尽，太阳即将升起时，星星要必须离开了。  
北方的王子却拉住了他，“请你不要离开我吧！”  
星星被他的话逗笑了，“在我离开地面的时候，每个人都感谢我，而你却要求更多。”  
北方的王子将星星更紧地抱在怀中。“因为我爱你，你相信吗？胜过爱惜这世界上的一切。”他用那双罕见的紫色眼睛注视着星星，眼神无比真诚、不可置疑。这并不是头脑冲动时的表白，也不是假话，在学会走路、学会说话以前，北方的王子就已经能摇晃着胖乎乎的小手，向天空中抓去，仿佛要将东//方的耀星拉到身边。当人们告诉他星星是不会来到人间时，他就会伤心地大哭。“自我出生的那一刻起——远在我得到自己的理智、能记起任何事情前，我就在等待着这一天：等待着你降临到我身边的这一天。”  
——爱！这可真是让人烦恼。住在地上的人们总是忘不了这样的漂亮话，东//方的耀星是知道的。他们用这个字眼欺骗自己，让聪明的人变得愚笨，让勇敢的人变得软弱，让生与死这些简单而自然的事情变得冗长、复杂与疯狂。“可是我必须得离开——回到天上去，马上就要破晓了。但我不会永远离开你，夜晚你可以在天上看到我；等到下一个恒星月的第十二个夜晚，我将再次来到你的身边。”东方的耀星端端正正地亲吻了王子的额头三次，如同一缕银色的薄烟一般，消失在清晨浓稠而清亮的阳光中。当他回到银河里去的时候，其他的星星立刻围了上来，年幼的那些——他的弟弟妹妹们——爬上他的膝头，要他讲述地面上的见闻。

他简短地应付了他们，“我到了大////陆极北的凛冬国///度。那儿整天下雪，既冷，又危险，又枯燥。”  
而小孩子们却不满意：“还有呢，还有呢？”他们吵闹着，叽叽喳喳地，别看他们是星星，淘气起来绝不会输给地面上那些调皮鬼。东方的耀星推脱着，他烦恼极了。接下来接连几个夜晚，当他在夜空中绽放光辉、为行人指引方向时，他就不由自主地分了神；当他想起北方的王子——他的名字，他的样貌，他那双经历苦难、却从来没有失去神采的眼睛时，东方的耀星就会不自然地快速闪烁几下，有时从地面上看起来，就如同突然熄灭了几秒钟一样。这可不是经常能发生的事情，要知道我们这位朋友可是一颗负责任的星星，自他诞生起，几乎每个夜晚他都尽职尽责地守候在天际，鲜少出错。  
“我究竟是怎么了？”他痛苦地想。一种陌生而令人不安的情绪突然开始生长，如同顺墙而上的藤蔓，愈来愈茂密、生命力愈强。当他试图忽略它时，它就变得更加强烈；当他试图忘却它时，它便更深地扎根在他心房中。更让星星苦恼的是，下一个恒星月的第十二天马上就要到来了，一想到到了那一天，他就得再次和这些烦恼的根源相见时，他恨不能化作一道流星，从天际立刻消失。  
然而最后星星下定了决心：“我应该到地面上去。只是这并不是因为我被那些漂亮话欺骗了——我绝不会那么愚蠢。但是星星从来不会撒谎，我也不应该：我许诺过会再次回到伊万·布拉金斯基的身边去，那么就得这么做。”  
于是东方的耀星如期而至。“我以为你不会来了！”王子惊喜地说，他将星星抱在怀里，就像抱着一个调皮的孩子那样：就好像倘若他松手，那颗星星就会飞到别处去。  
每个月的第十二天，北方的王子便会爬到高处去——高塔、山或者是屋顶，“我远在天际的朋友啊，到我的身边来吧！”当他张开双臂、这样呼唤的时候，东方的星星就会来到他的身边。王子打来白貂，用毛皮为耀星做了一件厚实的斗篷，这样他就不用时刻带着面纱了，但有时，当他们骑马经过村庄时，一些幼童们依然能注意到他，兴奋得瞪圆了眼睛、张大了嘴，要知道，孩子们在有些事情上可是比大人敏锐得多。这个时候是不用担心的，兴许他们会把这些见闻告诉别人，可谁会相信呢？  
在地面上时，时间的流淌变得现实可感。夜晚！它虽然美好，可总还是有尽头的。巧的是，在这个大////陆极北的国///度，到了冬天，夜晚正好变得无比寒冷而漫长，仿佛永远也没有尽头、仿佛第二天清晨的太阳永远也不会升起；然而当他们在一起的时候，无论多么漫长的黑夜都变得短暂起来。同时，除了十二日那一天，这一月中的其他日子就变得无比漫长：时间仿佛静止了。然而比起静止，它更像是在稳固、安定地重复着自身。礼拜五和礼拜二没有丝毫区别，而礼拜三呢？也是一样，这可太叫人难受了！当别的星星没有注意时，东方的耀星便偷偷拨开云彩，探出头去，在地面上寻找伊万·布拉金斯基的身影。要知道他们相距太远，那可是天空与大地的距离，多数情况下，星星找不到他。然而有几个夜晚，天气晴好，当他俯视大地时，他发现王子正站在高塔上凝视着他，当他们隔着浓厚的夜幕对视时，地面上的人们总会发现，东方的耀星便会比平时更亮一些，那温暖而极富生命力的光芒让夜空中的一切都黯淡下来。  
“这真是个奇妙的天象。”神///圣国//都的占星师对人们说，“然而我们还不能完全破解其中的奥妙。也许这是个秘密，只有天上的星星本人才知道。”诚然多数时候这位占星师是个满嘴胡话的骗子，这次可叫他给说对了。

“我厌恶这太阳！”每当他要离开时，北方的王子——要知道他的双手如同熊掌一般有力——便握住星星的手，不叫他离开，直到他的身躯逐渐变得越来越轻盈、透明而无法触碰，“若不是地上的这一切都依赖于阳光的话，我宁肯永远也不要看到它。”  
“不要悲伤吧，天上有千亿星辰，我不过那其中的一颗。”  
“你是千亿星辰中最亮的一颗，我将一直注视着你。”伊万·布拉金斯基说。这句话让东方的耀星战//栗起来，几乎无法思考，于是就在这个夜晚，那困扰了他许久的问题似乎终于有了答案：爱——这就是那样令人烦恼的东西，人们用它来欺骗自己与他人；然而自与伊万·布拉金斯基相遇的那个夜晚起，正是这个恼人的东西赋予了星星无上的喜悦与最纯净的忧愁。天气暖和起来后黑夜缩短了，星星能待在地面上的时间也大幅减少。有那么几次，太阳已经高高地升起了，他才能飞回银河，接下来的夜晚，东方的耀星就不如平时亮了，看起来灰头土脸的。  
就连一向温柔的黑夜母亲也开始担忧了，“看看你自己！和下层世界的那些人厮混，哪有星星会和你一样？”她皱起了眉头，“也许我一开始就不该让你到地面上去。”然而毕竟她还是爱护着群星的，下次，当东方的耀星再离开银河，跑到伊万·布拉金斯基身边时，她也只能疲惫地叹一口气，就像任何一个操劳过度的母亲那样。

第二年，恰好就在天气开始转冷，夜晚也开始变长的时候，阿尔弗洛斯基公爵死在了地牢中。在他奄奄一息的时候，他的两个女儿守在他的身边，“祈求宽恕吧！”她们劝说道，“唯有这样，当您离开这个世界时才能得到安宁。”没等他来得及回应女儿们的希冀，他就一命呜呼了。教会不允许公爵的遗/体进入极北的白原——那儿埋葬着所有凛冬的子孙；同时，任何一个叛////乱///者在这个国///度都不会有立足之地，最终公爵被草草掩埋在南部的泥沼地附近：一个没有白雪，只有湿软、散发着恶臭的泥污的地方。

“我还记得他带着我们三个，冬妮娅姐姐，娜塔莎和我出去打猎，他骑着一匹黑色的马，为我们三个都打到了制作冬衣的貂。”北方的王子说，口吻却十分平淡，“那时他是多么高大，却死得无比渺小。我永远也无法宽恕他，耀。但是也许我应该怜悯他。”  
“那么我将为你祝福。”星星郑重地说道，“在接下来的一千年里，你将一直平安、喜乐。”而北方的王子却摇了摇头。  
“这是多么美好的祝福啊！可是别说一千年了，我们大部分人连一百年都活不到。”这话让东//方的耀星突然无比悲伤，每个人——包括他的爱人在内，他们的生命是那么的短暂，如同苍茫白原上正在逐渐消融的一片雪花。  
“你最后也会离我而去吗？”当北方的王子把他抱在怀中、紧紧贴近胸膛时，他却悲伤地垂下眼睛。接下来的几天，人们发现，东方的耀星比平时黯淡了些，他仿佛被笼罩在一层惨淡的云层后，散发着忧郁的光芒。从那一刻起，在星星看来，王子的爱意就变成了一种煎熬，“他最终会离开我。”东方的耀星想，“去到那黑暗的深渊中。”而年轻的星星们是不会理解这些的，于是东方之星飞到了天际的另一端，罗慕路斯之星就住在那儿。平时他鲜少去拜访这位老朋友，如果要去探访他，东方的星星得跨越整个银河——这可不是件容易的事情，一路上，总是有些刚刚诞生的星星缠着他，问东问西，不让他离开。  
“下次，下次再说吧！”东方的耀星苦恼地说，以往他很擅长和这些小不点相处，而现在他却没有这种耐心。当他终于跨过银河时，老朋友罗慕路斯之星一眼就看透了他的心事。  
“不要为了人类烦恼，也不要为他们悲伤。”罗慕路斯之星告诉他，“和我们比起来，他们太渺小、太短暂了。”  
“我们就不能永远住在地面上吗？。”  
“地面？我的朋友，你真有趣，”罗慕路斯之星笑了起来，“地面上所有的不过是些泥和土，而我们——我们是为了照亮天际才来到世间的，难道这个神///圣的使命不足以让你满足吗？但那也不是不可能的事情，当我们死去、变成流星的时候，到了那个时候，就不得不和这些地面上的小东西待在一起了。”  
头一次他羡慕起地上那些如蝼蚁一般活着的人们。“我嫉妒他们：享有短暂而简单的一生，在那之后他们都会死去，都会到同一个地方去，然后一切就结束了。”星星忧愁地说。西边的老朋友看着他，最后摇了摇头。  
“不要想那些，耀。不要想着坠落，我们从来不是为了那而诞生的。”  
“可总还是有星星坠落。”东方的耀星争辩道。  
“这话不假，可我不希望下一个坠落的是你，我的朋友。”罗慕路斯之星说道，这个乐于享乐、似乎从来也不知道悲伤与痛苦的老家伙望向天际远方，他的眼神变得比平常任何时候都要深沉、辽远。同时，在地面上，北方的王子也陷入了沉思当中，许多个夜晚他注视着东方之星，星星离他那么遥远，而他却不肯移开目光。  
“到地面上来吧，你愿意吗？”这样做时，他仿佛在用眼神默默地质问着东方的星星。而我们那位在银河之中的朋友呢？他从一朵乌云后探出头来，静静地眨了眨眼睛。他一言不发，然而北方的王子已经得到了他想要的答案。  
于是神/圣国都的占星师被召唤到了伊万·布拉金斯基的面前。占星师是一个肥胖的人，当他喝醉了酒后就会开始胡言乱语，说一些不着边际的话，再想方设法坑骗钱财；这种做法收效颇丰，虽然他的年俸不多，他的占星塔几乎已经成为整个神/圣国/都最华美的建筑之一了。“没有人能够揣测星星的想法。”占星师告诉北方的王子，“没有人知道他们从哪里来、要到哪儿去。但总还是有办法能叫他们降临人间：您得前往大////陆极北那片无人能征服的白色荒原；必须在一年中风雪最盛的一天启程，必须在十二日之内完成。从您启程的那天起，每当你在那白原中穿行一日，风和雪将蚕食您的体温与生命，您将忍受别人所能体会的、百倍的严寒。您得清楚，居于白原之上的凛冬不会对任何人留情。”说到这里时，占星师小心翼翼地抬起眼睛观察伊万·布拉金斯基的神情。“当您通过这个试炼，凛冬的将军就会用风雪与冰锥将一颗星星带到人间。”  
“他不可能真的那么做。”占星师想，“没有人肯为了一颗愚蠢的星星丢掉性命。”  
而王子却对他说：“你最好讲的是实话。”占星师颤抖起来，一再强调这话千真万确。诚然这个占星师多数情况下不太靠谱，他毕竟是个与群星有着更加紧密联系的人：当一名占星师在天文塔上用长望远镜观星的时候，星星们也在观察他。很快，一些流言在银河里流传开来。  
“大事不好了！”一些年轻的星星们叫嚷着，“大////陆北方的那个王子，他竟然妄图要俘获、奴役天上的星辰，并占为己有！”  
当这些留言传到东方的耀星耳朵里时，他难过极了，“不，他的本意并不是这个。”他解释道，然而年轻的星星们恐慌极了，他们根本听不进去这些。一夜之间，向来藐视人类的群星将北方的王子想象成了他们的宿敌，一个残酷而暴虐的怪物。这让东方的星星非常惶恐，所以到了下个恒星月的第十二天，几乎夜幕刚刚降落，他就迫不及待地飞到了王子身边，并试图劝阻他。  
“你不能那么做，”他急切地说，“你也知道，占星师是个老骗子，他说的话毫无根据。”  
而北方的王子并不听从，当一个凛冬的子孙下定决心，没有什么能够阻止他。“在这个世界上，你最爱的人是我吗？”他用无比真诚而深情的眼神注视着东方的耀星——这让他有些喘不过气来。  
“无论在天空还是大地，海洋还是荒原，你是我最亲爱的人！（1）”  
【（1）这组对话（一问一答）是借鉴的。】  
“那么就这么决定了。等我回来，到那时，再也没有什么能将我们分离，直到长夜再无终结，直到四海冰封、大地沉眠，那时我们会一起离开这个世界，就像我的祖辈们一样——我们将沉睡在大地的怀抱里。”正好就在第二天，大//陆北境降下了这年来、也有可能是十年间最大的一场暴雪，呼啸的风似乎能将大地撕裂，而雪花呢？这些白色的精灵不再温柔、轻盈，它们随着寒风一起，招摇而高傲地炫耀着它们的本性：冰冷、残酷而令人疯狂。自这天起，白原上的暴雪一天比一天更加猛烈，凛冽的寒风唱起了它前进的高歌，将白原变成了一个夺人性命的魔窟。  
在这魔窟中，睁着一双淡漠的双眼瞧着这一切的魔王便是那严寒了。当这个洁白的恶魔呼啸时，天空与大地似乎都被拉扯、撕裂了，正如占星师说的那样，每当北方的王子前进一步，他的体温与生命就流失一些，然而风雪也好，严寒也好，没有什么能够阻止他的脚步。第十二天，北方的王子来到了白原的中央，他的双手抚摸着凛冽的风，双脚则站在永无止境的白雪之上；他的温柔和与风共舞的雪花比肩，他伸出双臂，以无比的深情拥抱着它们：这是一个凛冬的子孙，他生来是为了征服风雪呼啸的冰原，当他不向隆冬屈服时，从来不屈服于凡人的隆冬便弯下了骄傲的腰身。“到我的身边来吧！”王子向高而深远的夜空呼唤道。  
凛冬的将军看到了这一切，“也许他的决心是真的：他征服了极寒的白色荒原，我就应该兑现诺言。”要知道这位将军也是一位白发苍苍的老者了，他向来尊敬那些勇于挑战他权威的年轻的人们。“来吧，跟我到地面上去吧！”老人对东方的耀星说，“当你踏出银河，你就再也不能回到这里了，但同时你也赢得了地面上那个年轻人——他正等待着你，并不惜付出生命。”  
“人类都是些狡猾的小东西，不要被他们的花言巧语哄骗！”群星却拦住了东方的耀星，他们用乌云做的牢笼，把他牢牢地拴在银河之中，这样他就哪儿也去不了了。“你属于这儿，在银河中，在夜空中！留在这儿，你就仍然是受到所有人瞻仰的东方之星；而在地面上，你就会失去全部的光芒，与路边的沙石无异！”星星们用银色的光辉铸成冰锥，将暴雪变成了一股巨大的白色洪流，并让这些可怖的东西同时席卷了北方的王子。这样做的时候，有一些年轻的星星（他们几乎是刚刚诞生，所拥有的光芒甚至比不上豆粒大小的烛火）就炸裂开来，燃尽了生命；而当他们死去时，更多的星星便加入进来。遥远的墨色天际沸腾起来，再也无法平静，这些平日里不停闪烁且令人愉悦的星辰前仆后继地投入到席卷了白原的风雪洪流中，这时他们不再银亮、温和，当他们炸裂时，愤怒而狰狞的火花化成一道道明亮的利剑，这疯狂的使命便成为他们诞生于世的唯一目的了。  
“屈服吧！”他们叫嚣着，“因为你本就不该觊觎天上的星星。”于是那片白原喧嚣起来，喧嚣过后又归于沉静。正如他们希望的那样，最终，北方的王子死去了，他是凛冬的子孙，不向任何事情屈服，却死得无比渺小：这是一件多么简单而自然的事情！  
黑夜母亲又叹息起来了——她一直是那么温柔；凛冬的将军也垂下了眼睛，不再看了，可那又有什么用呢？叹息——他们能做到的也只有这么多了。“至少你还能待在天上，”他们劝说道，“至少你还那么明亮，这才是一颗星星该有的样子。”  
然而东方的耀星听不见这些了，那生长在他心房中、细小而强烈的东西渐渐碎裂了，变成尘埃。他挣脱了束缚着他的牢笼，穿过那寂静而喧嚣的、破碎的夜幕，向伊万·布拉金斯基走去，大雪还没有停止：当一个凛冬的子孙死去时，总是有风和雪陪伴的。星星靠近他，就像他们第一次见面时那样，他紧紧地靠在王子身边；他怀着极大的悲伤与爱怜，将王子冰冷的双手包裹在自己的手心里。“当长夜再无终结，当四海冰封、大地沉眠，那时我们会一起离开这个世界，就像我的祖辈们一样：我们将沉睡在大地的怀抱里。”现在这个誓言是无法实现了，它的每一个字眼都在嘲笑着东//方的耀星。可这事儿说来也奇怪，当他回想起这个已经破碎了的誓言时，一个答案就变得明晰了——长时间以来，所有疑惑与忧愁都在这一个瞬间被化解了：每当一个心怀爱意的人离开这个世界，当爱死去的时候，天空与大地哭泣起来，一颗星星就会为之坠落。  
“回来吧，回来吧！”群星呼唤起来，这一瞬间，所有的星辰似乎都比往常要亮一些，“回到天上来吧！”东方的耀星看着他们，那熟悉的银河变得遥远与陌生。  
“我再也没法回到那里去了。”星星想，他将覆盖在王子头发上的雪花拂去，并凝视着他的面孔。“我再也没法回到银河里去，多么可笑！我在那儿住了万千个年头，现在却再也回不去了。”最后星星轻柔地吻了王子的额头与嘴唇，他将自己的头颅靠在他胸膛靠近心脏的地方，然后闭上了眼睛，不再动了。  
天际被一道明亮的白色光晕撕成碎片，东方的耀星变得比之前任何时候都要更大、更加明亮，他的光芒仿佛能照亮整个夜空。黑夜不再是黑夜，它一点点被溶解、被点亮，直到亮如白昼。在远处，在他们看不见的地方，这个国度里的所有人都瞪大了眼睛，共同见证了尚还没人见识过、传说中的白夜。  
这天，一颗星星坠落了。

“看哪，是流星！”在一个夜行的车队中，有一个黑头发的孩子最先发现了星辰坠落的轨迹。这群孩子们是从各地精心挑选的小学徒们，他们正好在离开故乡、前往神/圣/国/都的道路上。  
“那是一颗怀着爱意死去的星星，因此你可以把你的心愿告诉他。”车队里的长者告诉他，“当一颗善良的星辰死去、倘使他听到人间那些美好的愿景，一些奇妙的事情就会发生。”  
“可是星星该是多么痛苦、多么孤独啊！”孩子哭了起来，他是个善良的小人儿，听到长者说“星星死去”，只觉得无比悲伤。  
“当你去遥远东方的海岸时，”长者说，“当你到那里去的时候，你会看到海岸线上千亿洁白砂砾，那就是星辰的遗骨。而每一颗星星都诞生于砂砾。千百年以后，当长夜再无终结，当四海冰封、大地沉眠的时候，东方的夜空中，会有新的星辰诞生。”  
“可那时您、我、我们大家都已经死了，我们再也看不见东方之星了。”  
“一颗心怀爱意的星星是不会让我们等太久的。”长者说，于是孩子抬起头来仰望星空。这世间没有什么是亘古不变的，哪怕是天上的星星——这一刻他明白了这个道理。

第二天，当人们找到他的时候，北方的王子已经死去了。他的心从身体里掉了出来，像一块风化了的岩石一样，碎裂成几片。当人们企图捡起它们、好与身体一同安葬时，这颗破碎的心脏便化作了一捧白色的细沙，和辽阔的白原融为一体，再也看不见了。

【Fin】


	2. 【童话五则之二·米英】忧郁山谷与黄金龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是五篇相互联系的童话故事中的第二篇，这是一篇童话，ooc属于我。Cp米英only，英sir是一条黄金龙！阿米是（很菜的）驯龙师。  
> 故事线和情感都很简单直白，请斟酌避雷。我很自豪地告诉大家：HE，甜得非常没有压力。

我们今天要讲述的是一个发生于远离神圣国都、在大陆另一头的山谷里的故事。这个山谷是那么、那么的遥远，想要到那儿去，一个人必须要穿过无数森林、平原，走过无数艰苦而险恶的群山峻岭。太少的人能有足够的胆识与运气，能真正地到那儿去，于是那个山谷在我们看来，就成为了一个孤独而忧郁的地方，如同一个蛰居在无人之境的老人，虽然神秘，倒也安安静静的，谁也不惊扰。  
在那忧郁山谷里居住着一条黄金龙。在这片大陆上，龙并不是什么罕见的东西，它们常常居住在远离人烟的山谷、冰湖深处，或者是将自己的踪迹掩藏在火山的岩浆里。但是我们这位朋友之所以特殊，是因为他那一身金色的鳞片、以及那翠绿如同宝石一般的眼睛——您得知道，这可罕见极了！  
在阳光下，这身鳞片就变得无比耀眼。无论是神圣国都里的黄金宫殿啦，还是异邦商人的珍宝库，没有什么能够比得过这样的光辉；当他潜入湖水中，湖面就也变得金光闪闪的了，若这时恰好从上方飞过，人们一定会认为群山环绕间的不是普通的湖水，而是一个装满了液体黄金的巨大坩埚。走遍整个大陆，一个人决然不会找到第二条黄金龙——他是独一无二的。

有一个秘密应该提前讲清楚：黄金龙也并非一直都是黄金龙。和其他的龙不一样，他并不是诞生于龙蛋里的。数百年前，这条龙也曾经是个人类——大陆以西到过上的一个王子，他的父母将他命名为亚瑟，与传说中的英雄同名。当这个金发、绿眼睛的漂亮男孩儿长大后，很遗憾的是，他并不热衷与学习如何同龄军队、治/理国/家，甚至不想当一个踏踏实实的好人，而是成为了一名海盗。自他成年的那一刻起，亚瑟不再和宫廷里的人来往，反而只和世代当海盗的卡里埃多家的男孩儿厮混。一块儿，他们兴建了巨大的舰队，在通商的海路上肆意妄为，焚烧船只、抢夺钱财。长而久之，那些商船啦、渔船的主人都叫苦不迭，纷纷向天上星星祈求，希望他们的船只以后不再受到海盗们的骚扰。  
当这名成功的海盗、失格的王子死去时（当时他还很年轻，死于一种多发于水手间的疾病），他的同伴们将他送去埋藏着他的财宝的孤岛埋葬。当人们离开后，那像山一样的宝藏堆颤动了起来，数万金币、华美的金器、珍宝向亚瑟飞去，它们附着在他的身上，紧紧贴附着他，渐渐地这些黄金烧灼、融化了，与王子的皮肤融为一体。这个过程痛苦极了，就如同千万利刃依次划开了亚瑟的皮肤，可是在这没有人能找得到的孤岛上，谁有会来倾听一个死人的哭喊声呢？他旗舰的风帆成为了他的一双翅膀，引以为傲的财富变成了他金光闪闪的鳞片——这就是黄金龙的来历了。

在他刚刚变成龙不久的时候，亚瑟为了自己那光彩夺目的金色鳞片而无比骄傲，无论你走到哪里，一个人决然不会找到第二条黄金龙——他是独一无二的。  
“这样也好，”亚瑟对自己说，“这样一来，我辛苦得到的财富将永远与我同在，谁也不能把它们夺走了。”  
龙总是愿意不断积累财富、并痛恨失去它们，从这个层面上来看，对亚瑟而言，成为龙又有什么不好的呢？但是毕竟黄金龙不是普通的龙，在古时候的人们看来，黄金龙的出现象征着上天的恩赐与祝福。因而每当亚瑟出现在人类聚居的地方，无论是皇帝、贵族、有钱的大商贾，还是穷得叮当响的佣兵骑士，这些人中间都会引起一阵驯龙狂潮。人们踏寻着黄金龙的踪迹，企图能找到他、将它据为己有。驯龙者们不惜为了一张地图、一片他脱落的龙鳞而大打出手，若是原本就相互憎恶的领主们较上了劲，长期以来的怨恨也爆发出来，甚至还能引发一些骇人的战争。

这样一来，他就不得不躲藏到最遥远、最险恶、最孤独的山谷里去，以躲避驯龙者们的追踪。忧郁山谷是最好的选择，谁会来这儿呢？黄金龙得到了他想要的安宁，却无法遏制地觉得有些孤独。在漫长的时间里，数百年间，只有天上的星星能稍微陪他讲话。有时，赶上每个恒星月的第十二天，当东方的耀星从地面上旅行回来时，他会把在人间的见闻和黄金龙分享。这个时候黄金龙就羡慕极了，同时他也拒绝坦诚地表述这种感情——毕竟，我们这个朋友是一个古老而高傲的生物。  
“我可一点都不想靠近人类！这些小东西既粗鲁、又贪婪，只会觊觎我的财富。”黄金龙告诉东方的耀星，然而他同时也恳请星星多告诉他一些在地面上的见闻。  
“并不是因为我想到那儿去。”他辩解道。

然而星星也好，每隔几十年会偶尔到访的、其他的龙也好，他们都不可能永远陪伴在黄金龙的身边，也不能体会他那长久而强烈的孤独。  
渐渐地，就如同山谷的名字一样，黄金龙变得越来越忧郁，几乎是闷闷不乐了。有的时候他会想起当自己还是一个王子时的情景，想起父母、那些仆人们善意的笑容，当他再更多地回忆时，他发现，这些事情发生在太久、太久以前，他已经记不清楚了。

 

在他成为黄金龙的第六百、七百还是第八百个年头（这并不重要），有一天，在忧郁山谷里，他发现了一个小孤儿。这是一个驯龙师的儿子，他的父母进入山谷，希望能找到并驯服黄金龙，将龙献给皇帝。然而这条路途实在是太过艰难、险象环生，小孤儿的父母亲死去了，留下他一个人。夜晚的山谷从来不是一个好地方，失去了父母的孩子踏着疲惫的脚步，跌跌撞撞地走近了黄金龙栖息的洞穴。  
“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是驯龙师的儿子。恶龙，我要驯服你！”小孤儿看见了黄金龙，于是郑重地宣布道。这是一个金发、蓝眼睛的男孩儿，倘若他站直、伸长手脚，也不及黄金龙的前肢长，但他看起来什么都不害怕。  
——一个勇敢的小东西。黄金龙想，这下他有了些兴趣，于是就对孤儿说：“可是我想你一定很饿、也很累了。你可以睡在我的洞穴里，山洞里也有些食物。”这个时候，对于这个年幼的不速之客，亚瑟已经有了自己的打算，“我已经孤独了上千年，留一个小白痴在身边也不坏。”黄金龙想。  
“我可以睡在你的翅膀下面吗？”驯龙师的儿子问道。  
“简直无耻！居然提出这样的要求。”黄金龙气愤极了。然而夜深的时候——要知道，忧郁山谷的夜晚是那么的冷、那么漫长，他还是将阿尔弗雷德护在自己的双翼之下。这样，孤儿就听不见山谷里不停呼啸的风声了，那声音太过于高亢与凄厉，有的时候，连亚瑟自己听到了都觉得毛骨悚然，由不得想向洞穴最深处靠去。  
“并不是因为我想这样做，”黄金龙告诉自己，“不过，一条合格的龙总是应该照看好自己的藏品。”当别的龙来拜访时，它们都非常震惊于黄金龙收留了人类的孤儿这个事实，因为在它们看来，黄金龙是个骄傲而高贵的生物，他向来是鄙夷人类的。  
于是黄金龙就向别的龙解释道，“这是我的藏品，”他告诉它们，“最好的一个。看看吧，他不仅非常活泛，还能一比一天变得更大。”

“这不同于你以往的任何藏品！”别的龙惊呼道。可那也没有什么关系，驯龙师的儿子阿尔弗雷德成为了黄金龙的养子，就这样，也一天天长大了。  
白天的时候他们就在山谷里捕猎、劳作，别的龙赠送给他们掠来的种子，这样他们就能开垦一小片农田、种植一些人类能吃的作物了。不要忘记了黄金龙可以飞翔吧！这对一个什么也不害怕的男孩儿来说，是多么可贵的特权。在阿尔弗雷德年幼的时候，有无数次，他攀上黄金龙的脊背，他们飞过山丘、飞过湖面、飞过碧绿的平原，他用手指触摸着天空的衣摆，离那些洁白的云朵也更近了。可惜的是，在阿尔弗雷德长得更大后，他就失去了这个特权了——毕竟亚瑟也算不上什么巨龙，几年过后，带着他的养子飞行这个事情越来越艰难，渐渐地，他再也驮不动阿尔弗雷德了；  
有的时候，在河流的下游会有商船的残骸飘来，他们总会从里面发现一些意想不到的宝物：色彩奇异的织物啦，装帧精美的书籍啦。到了晚上，阿尔弗雷德会请亚瑟读这些书上的文字给他听，“再读一个，好吗？”他总是孜孜不倦地央求道，“我想听一听山谷以外、海那边的故事。”  
“瞧他！就如同他的同类一样，多么的贪得无厌。”亚瑟想，为了免除这个麻烦，他教给阿尔弗雷德识字与书写。他的养子是一个非常精明的孩子，很快他就能熟练地阅读，并开始渴求更多知识；  
当夜色更深时，驯龙师的儿子就在黄金龙的翅膀下面进入梦乡。天上的群星有时亮一些，有时暗一些，可这有什么关系呢，它们能看得到一切。

当一个孩子长大后，有些事情就在慢慢地发生变化。“我是驯龙师的儿子，”有时候，阿尔弗雷德会这样想，现在他已经是聪明而强壮的少年了，“我的父母在驯服龙的旅途上死去，而我——却成为了龙的养子！”  
“也许我不应该再留在这里了。”他对自己说，“总有一天我会成为一个驯龙师，而亚瑟会成为我的猎物。”他这样想，看到黄金龙时，却不好意思把心里想的话说出来——毕竟黄金龙抚养他长大，而养育一个孩子成长，要知道，这可不是件容易的事情，对一条龙而言更是艰难无比。

几乎是立刻地，黄金龙就看透了阿尔弗雷德的想法，毕竟他活了好几百年，想看透一个自己养大的孩子简直是易如反掌。“那到山谷外去吧。”于是黄金龙对他的养子说，“到你父母生活过的地方去，倘若你想成为一名合格的驯龙师，你应该寻找一名合格的老师。也许很多年以后你会驯服许多、许多的龙，但你驯服不了我——我是一条不会被任何人驯服的龙。”  
最后，黄金龙取下了自己的一片鳞片赠送给阿尔弗雷德，“你可以带走我的一片鳞片——这并不是因为我会想念你，”他解释道，“带着龙鳞出发的年轻驯龙师会得到同行的敬重。”

于是阿尔弗雷德离开了忧郁山谷。从他离开的那一天起，忧郁山谷再次忧郁了起来。如流水一般的时间渐渐地变得无比生涩，如同老旧机器上生锈了的齿轮，缓慢而艰难地转动着，每一天，从太阳升起、到太阳落下的过程感觉如同一年、十年那般漫长，而从太阳落下、到再升起呢？是同等漫长而难熬的。  
“我为什么为了那个小白痴而浪费时间？我是一条龙，我拥有这世间所有人都难以想象的财富与珍宝。”黄金龙亚瑟对自己说，他觉得可笑极了。  
“你最好的那个藏品呢？”别的龙到访时，总在四下寻找阿尔弗雷德的身影，“他跑到哪里去啦？”  
“他的名字叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是驯龙师的儿子，现在也成为驯龙师了。”亚瑟告诉别的龙。  
“他不是我的藏品。”最终他说。  
这下，他又只能和天上的星星互诉衷肠了，而当他在夜空中寻找自己的老朋友时，他却怎么都找不到东方的耀星了。黄金龙望着黑乎乎的天际、空洞的山谷，他用金色的龙翼盖住了自己的脑袋，不再看了。  
“并不是因为我感到孤独了，”黄金龙对自己说，“我已经这样过了好几百年。再过一百年、两百年，又有什么区别呢？”

 

“我拥有这世界上所有的珍宝。”在神圣国都，一位同还是海盗时的亚瑟一样、热衷收集宝藏的皇帝说道，他正在检视自己那座金碧辉煌的藏宝库，“可总还感觉缺了些什么。”  
这位皇帝贪得无厌，他从来不吝惜为了宝藏而花费大量的钱财、派出许许多多的人手。年轻的士兵、寻宝者为了这个目的纷纷丢掉了性命，而皇帝却丝毫不在乎——毕竟他是皇帝！他可以拥有整个大陆上他渴求的一切。  
“那么，也许您应该派人去寻找黄金龙。”皇帝的寻宝顾问说，“那可不是一条普通的龙：它的鳞片是金子做的，它的眼睛就是成色最好的祖母绿。据说它居住在遥远的、人迹罕至的山谷里，数百年来，别说捕获了，还没有人能动它分毫呢！”  
皇帝兴奋极了，他想要拥有别人没有的宝物，“那么我们应该怎么捕获这所谓的黄金龙呢？”他问道，“也许我应该在皇宫外贴出告示，招募整个大陆、所有国度里的优秀驯龙师。”  
“单单有驯龙师是不够的。”寻宝顾问告诉皇帝，“在黄金龙诞生后的数百年间，许多、许多的驯龙师踏上了这条征途，他们有的半途而废，有的无功而返，也有的死在了路上——总之，还没有谁能成功地驯服黄金龙呢！”

“不过召集驯龙师也不是个坏主意，”这名精明的顾问接着说了下去，“毕竟驯龙师们是更加了解龙的人们，也许他们会知道些黄金龙的弱点，不如就在皇宫外贴出告示吧！也让使者们带着陛下的信到别的国/度去。捕捉黄金龙可不是件简单的事情，但总得有个开始。”事成以后，寻宝顾问就能获得一大笔钱财，说不定还能取得头衔。  
于是巨大的告示被张贴在了皇宫外，带着皇帝亲笔信的使者们也都快马加鞭地出发了。短短几天内，成百上千名驯龙师涌入了神圣国都。  
当他们知晓被召集的目的竟然是要去捕捉那传说中的黄金龙时，就连最富经验、成功驯服了巨龙的驯龙师都摇了摇头，“并不是因为它多么凶狠，”他们告诉寻宝顾问，“而是因为黄金龙蛰居在最遥远、最险恶的忧郁山谷里，要找到那里本身就是一件不可能完成的任务！”

听到这话，皇帝沮丧极了，他甚至有些暴怒，因为他统治的整个大陆中居然找不出一个合格的驯龙师来！而他的寻宝顾问却更加沉着，他装出友善的样子，与驯龙师们攀谈，向他们打听情况，几乎成了他们的密友了。“黄金龙我没见过，”其中有一位来自于大平原的驯龙师告诉他，“但是我们的镇上有个小子——也是驯龙师，还年轻得很！他总是带着一片金色的龙鳞，贴身佩戴在脖子上，从来不取下来。”  
“千真万确！很薄，又有龙鳞的纹理，就和金子一样。”当寻宝顾问追问时，这位来自于大平原的驯龙师就接着说道，“也许用不了几天，他也会来到这里。名字叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，金发，蓝眼睛。据说他从小在山谷里长大，别的我也不清楚啦，他倒也是个顶爱凑热闹的人。”

寻宝顾问兴奋极了。他明白，仅仅是这番对话，就比其他一百个没用的驯龙师还要更加重要。他嘱咐了各个关/口的士兵，让他们留意这个带着金色龙鳞的年轻人。驯龙师的儿子并不知道这些，当他刚一跨进神圣国都，立刻就被寻宝顾问关进了牢房。

“将前段时间驯服的火龙、双头龙、有刺龙全部放回去，”寻宝顾问命令道，“龙都是些聪明的东西，让它们自己把这个消息散布出去：黄金龙照看的那个小子在神圣国都落难了，它必须得亲自来到这儿，才有可能把他救出去。”很快，消息传到了忧郁山谷，已经在那儿躲藏了数百年的黄金龙立刻离开山谷，飞去了神圣国都。在处刑广场上，一千名士兵整装待发，同时，还有近百位驯龙师，他们将阿尔弗雷德囚笼里，并且在旁边燃起了火堆。  
最终黄金龙还是来了，他降落在处刑广场的中央，当他收拢翅膀，渐渐向皇帝靠近时，所有人的目光都聚集在他那闪闪发光的金色鳞片上，这世间还有比它们更加纯粹好看的东西吗？在看到黄金龙的一刹那，皇帝就认定了这就是他想要的猎物，“抓住他！”他命令道。  
而寻宝顾问却阻止了那些整装待发的士兵们，“不！不要伤害这条龙。如果它的鳞片有所破损，那么价值也会大打折扣。”

黄金龙并不在意这些，他甚至不在乎那些蓄势待发的驯龙师。“我养大了这个小白痴，”他静静地凝视着囚笼里的年轻人，“他只会给我惹麻烦，可是这并没有什么不好的。财宝、黄金龙鳞，这些东西又算得了什么呢？”

“你还是会成为一名优秀的驯龙师，”他告诉阿尔弗雷德，他凝视着那双碧蓝色的眼睛——就像阳光下的海平面一样，“但是我不再有机会成为你的猎物了。”不管阿尔弗雷德如何喊叫，请求他赶快离开、飞回谁也无法涉足的忧郁山谷去，在众目睽睽之下，黄金龙走进了火中，他那金色的鳞片融化、脱落了下来，士兵们一拥而上，都想更多地拿到金色龙鳞，将它们献给皇帝。而皇帝呢？他已经迫不及待地从观礼台上跑了下来了，不顾火焰还在燃烧，他急切地捡起来那些滚烫的鳞片，任由它们将他那肥胖的手指烫得皮开肉绽。  
“我拥有了黄金龙的龙鳞了！这是一件世间仅有的珍宝。”皇帝欢呼起来，“庆功宴！狂欢！”

当烈火熄灭，人们终于能再次看到黄金龙了。现在亚瑟已经不能再被称为黄金龙了，他的肌肤裸露了出来，被烧得焦黑；他的翅膀被烧坏了，露出了皮肉下狰狞的白色骨骼；他奄奄一息，虚弱地如同枯枝上的一片树叶。  
“我是为了结束那漫长、永远没有尽头的孤独才这样做的，并不是为了你。”他对阿尔弗雷德说。人们打开了关押着阿尔弗雷德的牢笼，这个驯龙师的儿子、黄金龙的养子便立即向匍匐在地面上、丑陋而蜷缩、仅能勉强称得上是龙的怪物奔去。当他的手指接触到那焦黑、散发着熟肉气味的龙皮时，当他竭尽全力地搀扶着亚瑟、想带他离开处刑广场时，龙的样子发生了变化：他的角脱落了下来，那对双翼如同大船坍塌了的风帆一样倾倒了，龙的皮肉消失了，白骨漏了出来，在那副巨大的骨架下，还是人类的亚瑟站在那儿，就像从来都没有变成过龙一样。  
与此同时，那些金色的龙鳞突然炸裂开来，并发出此起彼伏的、尖锐而痛苦的哭嚎声，它们最终化成一些煤渣一样的黑色碎片，而那人声也变得微弱、渐渐消失，如同被风带走了一般。  
“以前，在被我掠夺的船只上，那些人们就是这样祈求我放过他们的钱财。”亚瑟说。不过他再也不用为这些罪责而痛苦了：当他褪下黄金龙的鳞片、并再次作为人站在这片土地上时，他就已经得到了宽恕。

“这真是一场闹剧！”皇帝气愤地说。这时，他将所有的愤怒转向了自己的寻宝顾问，“你这个骗子！”他指责道。他下令将寻宝顾问关到监狱里去，并没收了顾问的所有家产与土地，他严令禁止任何人和牢房里的寻宝顾问讲话，哪怕是任何一个字，“以免他再继续行骗。”皇帝说。稍微提一提也无妨：短短的几个月后，牢房里的瘟疫就要了寻宝顾问的命，这就是这个聪明人最后的结局了。

让故事在回到现在这个时刻。似乎过了很久以后，人们才想起来阿尔弗雷德·琼斯和从黄金龙的遗骸里走出来的年轻人，当人们想起这两个人、开始四处寻找时，他们已经不知所踪了。天上的星星知道他们去了哪里，然而它们是一个字也不会说的。  
“看来我又该去寻找别的宝物了。”皇帝说。我们的世界如同一个得不到满足的孩子，他永远在期盼更新奇、更精彩的东西，不知疲倦；他不知道罪恶，不知道悲伤，也不懂得“爱”。  
于是黄金龙也好，驯龙者的儿子、龙的养子阿尔弗雷德也好，他们的名字就被人遗忘，再也没有提起过了。

【其实到这儿就可以结束了，有点不甘心，再来个甜一点的尾声吧】

（尾声）  
“罗莎琳德”号花了两三年筹备，又花了整整四年才建好，试航的那天，刚刚有人宣布，这艘大船是一艘结实的好船、已经能够出海远航时，当着所有围观群众的面，罗莎琳德号的主人就立刻把它当做礼物赠给了别人。人们诧异极了，不过这并不妨碍那些孩子们涌上甲板，跑来跑去，并兴奋地从船舷处、向远处的大海眺望。  
“这可不差劲吧？”驯龙师的儿子阿尔弗雷德说。“我们应该向着海岛的方向进发，也可以往东边去。”  
“我当海盗时可是有一整支舰队，而不是这样一条小破船。”罗莎琳德号的新主人嗤笑了一声。这样看他，没有人能想象到，这个金发、翠绿色眼睛的年轻人就是曾经的黄金龙——那都是陈年往事啦！  
“不过还不错。”最后亚瑟说。“如果我们一路向西的话，途中还能远远地看见忧郁山谷。”  
“提起那儿，我有一个想法。那里不应该再叫‘忧郁山谷’了。”  
“那么你的提议？”  
“寂静山谷？龙谷？”蓝眼睛的那个说，“或者是——这个我最喜欢——我们就叫它‘黄金山谷’。还记得山谷中的那个大湖吗？有风、有太阳的时候，湖面依然是金色的，波光粼粼。”他看着他的同伴，“我们不需要什么黄金龙。”  
罗莎琳德号已经整装待发，向海岛也好、东方也好，向“黄金山谷”也好，他们能到任何地方去。当风向正好时，当群星在天空中指引方向时、当清晨的金色海面折射着粼粼波光时，这新的旅途就要开始了。  
他们登上了这艘大船。

【fin】


	3. 【短童话之三·立波】骑士、花与不死鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：这是一篇童话，因此具有所有童话的特点，ooc属于我。骑士立陶，大波波不死鸟。cp立波，有一部分露中，注意避雷。我自豪地说：HE啦！

朋友，您听说过“钢铁之狼”吗？拥有这个称号的年轻骑士名叫托里斯·罗利纳提斯，直到受封那日，他还不过是个十多岁、温和而谦逊的少年。  
这个少年击溃了焰山中的恶龙，这样那些因为恶龙而背井离乡、流离失所的人们终于能回到他们祖辈世代生活的沃土上去了！前人花了数十年、上百年都没有完成的事情，他只花了一年就做到了。当他凯旋的时候，皇帝陛下决定要嘉奖他的英勇，并举行了盛大的授勋典礼。  
神/圣/国/都仿佛永远都没有这么热闹过了！一瞬间，整个世界的荣耀与财富都在垂青于这个年轻人，国庆日的那一天，当他骑着一匹白马、穿过鲜花装点的街道时，所有人都欢呼了起来：姑娘家将她们的手帕啦、戴在头上的花朵啦向他掷去；年轻人将他视作榜样；孩子们则蹦蹦跳跳地，笑着，跟着他的马跑了一路。  
最后，年轻的骑士托里斯跪在圣坛前，由东方的耀星、西方的罗慕路斯之星见证，他向神圣国都宣誓忠诚。  
皇帝用佩剑轻触他的双肩，“我将‘钢铁之狼’的称号赐予你。”皇帝宣布道，于是整个国都都为钢铁之狼欢腾起来。

不死鸟也来到了神圣国都。这是一种稀罕而美丽的生物，他们早早地就已经迁到遥远而不为人知的地方去，因此在我们生活的这个世界已经见不到了。然而偶尔，当这边发生一些要紧的事情时，他们还是会特地赶过来，并以此宣布道，“我们还是存在的呀！”。对我们这个世界的任何一个人来说，有凤凰降临在身边，是一件多么荣幸的事情！当人们看到不死鸟那闪闪发光的金色羽毛时，哪怕是最冷酷无情的那些铁疙瘩们也会惊叹起来，并为这世间难求的光彩而感动得热泪盈眶。  
“祝贺你，钢铁之狼。希望你的所为配得上这个名号。”不死鸟说。他化身成为一名少年，绿眼睛，一头无忧无虑的金发长得长了些，是多么轻盈、好看呀。就这样，不死鸟降临在新受封的钢铁之狼面前。  
他送给骑士一枝来自另一个世界的、每十年才开放一次的雏罂粟花。就如同不死鸟的羽毛一样，这枝神奇的花朵拥有着言语难以描述的光芒，当骑士把它捧在手心里时，仿佛能感知他的心跳与呼吸一般，这朵含苞欲放的花朵舒展开了枝叶与花瓣，徐徐盛放了。  
您得知道，这可是十年一遇的奇景！  
“它太美了！”骑士惊叹着，他情不自禁地亲吻了它明艳好看的花瓣，却无论如何也不肯将它据为己有。“然而我是个卑微的人，并不配拥有它，”他想，“因此，我该把它赠送给一个对的人。”  
恰巧，当天大陆极北国度的公主娜塔莎·阿尔弗洛斯卡娅也来到了现场。提到她，在这个大陆上，即使有人没听说过她的名字，这些无知的傻瓜也不可能不知晓她的美貌。当托里斯·罗利纳提斯见到娜塔莎时，他也不得不为她的美而惊叹了：她拥有他能想象的、最光洁白皙的肌肤；她的眼睛如同灰褐色的宝石一般透亮、清澈；那一头长发如同融化了的铂金一般柔软而光滑。倘若她的声音和别的女孩一样甜美单纯，那么她的魅力就会大打折扣；偏偏她的嗓音深沉而优美，当她歌唱时，这样的嗓音便胜过了旋律本身，成为歌曲的灵魂。  
于是骑士将这支雏罂粟花献给了北境的公主。别忘了她向来是一个冷漠的人，她总有些自己的想法，加上她的身份和地位，因此在外人看来，是有些难以捉摸、甚至有点遥不可及的。  
而当娜塔莎看到雏罂粟时，一种罕见的、充满热情的神采爬上了她的面颊。在众目睽睽之下，她不仅接受了这件礼物，还允许骑士亲手将它别在她的发间。这样一来，在花朵的映衬下，来自于白原之上的公主看起来更加生动而美丽，她的周身仿佛笼罩着一种来自于另一个世界、柔和而鲜明的光芒。  
“看哪！难道这个世界上还有更加美丽的人吗？”人们惊呼道，他们极尽所有赞美之词，并声称，就连古时罗慕路斯大帝的宠妃们也无法媲美此时的娜塔莎。然而好景不长，在宴会结束之前，这朵来自于另一个世界的雏罂粟就枯萎了：它先是失去了原本的色彩，变得枯黄，紧接着花瓣皱缩起来，如同被什么无形的火焰烧灼过一般，很快就碎裂、凋落了。北境的公主凝视着花朵，她看上去并不失落，却淡淡地叹了口气。  
“看来父亲说的没错：任何具有生命的东西都不愿意垂青诞生于我，就像它们从来不肯垂青于我那冰冷而辽阔的故乡一样。”她说，之后就离开了。  
可怜的骑士惊惶极了，先前，他单纯地想哄公主开心，博她一笑——谁不想呢？！于是他急忙找到了不死鸟，“我本不想叫它凋谢的！”托里斯说，他懊恼极了。  
“那是因为你没有将它赠送给对的人。”不死鸟告诉他，“虽然我不会拒绝再带给你一枝雏罂粟花，但你知道，我们那个世界的花朵每十年才开放一次。”他对骑士玩味地笑了笑，“很可惜，那要等到十年以后了。”  
“我愿意等！十年也好，二十年也好。”托里斯热切地说，“不过，起码让我知道你的名字吧！”  
“我人类的名字是菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇，第一个见到我的人类是上一个王朝的雅德维加女王，她给我起了这个名字。”不死鸟说，这时他已经展开了那对金色羽毛的翅膀，“但是你可以叫我‘保’——这是我特别允许的。”还没等骑士来得及再说些什么，不死鸟菲利克斯已经飞远了，他消失在天际，好似未曾出现过一样。

骑士呢？授勋仪式结束后，他便将大量的钱财赠送给需要帮助的穷苦的人们，又推脱掉了一些位高权重的任命；他没有接受更多的封地，而是再次前往边/境，守护着那苦寒而偏僻之地。在皇帝的许许多多赏赐中，最后，只有“钢铁之狼”这个称号保留了下来，自授勋的那日起，骑士托里斯·罗利纳提斯便与这个称号融为一体，不可分离。  
注意！还记得大陆极北的那个寒冷的国度吗？过去，因为阿尔弗洛斯基公爵的反叛，那儿险些被从内部刺破、并被搅得四分五裂。当北方的王子伊万·布拉金斯基了结了这一切、并开始他的统治时，这个国度再次凝聚在了一起，比之前的任何时候都要更加富饶、强大。  
与此同时，就如同凛冬里的寒风与暴雪一样，那些由伊万带领的、披着白色伪装衣的铁骑渐渐向边境以外蔓延，开始侵吞周边那些弱小却肥沃的领土了。这些领地有的被些愚蠢且贪婪的领主控制着，因此对那儿的人来说，被划进北境版图、并受伊万·布拉金斯基的庇护并不是一件坏事；而有的领土虽小，却早就形成了一种安详而稳固的生存方式，因而奋/起反kang，宁可死去，也不愿意拱手让出自己的家园。  
这些，本来也和我们的钢铁之狼并没有什么关系，可不幸的是，托里斯出生、长大的家乡就在北国附近。当布拉金斯基的领土终于接近了那儿时，年轻的骑士毫不犹豫地回到了故乡，带领那些和他一样热爱这片土地的人站在一起，抵kang来自于北方国度的侵袭。  
“失去家园，我们就会失去一切！”钢铁之狼高高举起长剑。他永远冲在所有人的最前方，并亲身陷于最危险的境地，从未退缩。  
然而北境是多么强大！那一年又一年、循环往复的抗争又是多么、多么的漫长，漫长而毫无止境！

第十个年头过去了，不死鸟菲利克斯如期而至。骑士如同欢迎一位亲爱的老朋友那样迎接了他，“你终于来了，保！”他说，“没想到十年就这样过去了！我无时无刻不记挂着你。”  
不死鸟却嗤笑了一声——别忘了他们是一种高贵而骄傲的生物：“对于我们来说，十年不过是一眨眼的功夫。我来赴约，就是这么简单。”说着，他将第二枝雏罂粟花递给了托里斯，就如同十年前一样，这枝神奇的花朵在骑士的手中绽放了。“来吧，让我看看，这次你会怎么浪费我的礼物？”  
他又露出那种玩味、充满审视意味、也带有一点轻蔑的笑容了，“也许你不会像上一次那么愚蠢了。”  
“那么请跟我一起，到大陆极北的白色荒原去吧！”托里斯说。于是他们便动身、开始向极北之地出发。这可不是一次轻松愉悦的旅途，一路上风雪呼啸，生长在温暖气候中的不死鸟抱怨连连，然而他们最终还是到达了。在那辽阔得似乎没有尽头的白原中埋葬着北方的王子伊万·布拉金斯基，据说东方的耀星为他而陨落。人们竖起了一座大理石碑，它屹立在皑皑白雪之上，洁白而凛冽。  
“他的心脏却不在这儿：那颗心与他的星星一起，化作白色的砂砾了。”骑士解释道，他将雏罂粟花轻轻放在石碑前，在寒冷的白原上，那朵花儿就成为了一团虽然微小、却明亮可爱的火焰，它静静地绽放、燃烧着，那广袤无垠的白原不会为了它而融化，可毕竟还是变得温暖了一点。  
“他不是个多么仁慈的人，可他心怀爱意而死！”骑士说。这一次，花儿开放得长了一些：当夜幕降临时，这朵来自于另一个世界的花儿便与群星争相绽放；而次日，当太阳升起来时，和十年前一样，雏罂粟花凋谢了。这就和那对悲伤的恋人一样——无论夜晚的短暂相遇多么令人喜悦，旭日初升、夜幕尽散时，他们还是不得不分离。  
“看来这并不是正确的选择，可我并不后悔。”当他们离开白原时，骑士这样告诉不死鸟。高贵而骄傲的菲利克斯陷入了沉思。  
“十年后再见吧。”最后他对托里斯说。

于是十年又过去了，不死鸟再次带给骑士雏罂粟花。这一次，骑士思来想去，决定把它献给罗慕路斯神殿。东方的耀星已经坠落了，他想将另一个世界的花朵献给罗慕路斯之星，好让这颗星星能在天空中更长久地守护我们依存的这一片土地。  
他踏过神殿高而洁净的石阶，这是一个多么圣洁而宁静的地方呀！四下无声，唯有他的脚步回响在殿堂中间，以及他砰砰直跳的心！这时唱赞歌的歌童们开始歌唱了，托里斯走在通向神殿正前罗慕路斯像的长长的甬道上，孩子们的歌声多么美妙！无法遏制地，我们的钢铁之狼回忆起以前的事情——很久、很久以前的事。自从他被授予“钢铁之狼”这个称号开始，二十年已经过去了，那么漫长，而实际上呢——正如不死鸟说的那样——就如同一眨眼的功夫一般。  
这样想着，那刚进入神殿时的澎湃心潮就平静了下来。他将雏罂粟花献至石像前，并抬起头来仰望罗慕路斯那光洁而完美的石头面孔，他想，如果可以的话，尽管你在天上、在遥远的银河中，请守护这片土地、守护生活在它之上的人们吧！  
这位古时候的大帝静静地看着他，它一言不发。尽管这朵花比前两次都开放得时间长些，一整天后，它还是凋谢了。那之后，第三十年、四十年、直到第七十年，每隔十年，不死鸟都会信守诺言、带花给骑士。不幸的是，它们从来没能长久绽放。  
那曾经是一条黄金龙，现在变成回人身、正在和他的同伴航行旅游的年轻人也好；那名已经死过一次、却以灵魂为代价重返人间的伟大作曲家也好；还有那与王都为敌、与整个大陆为敌的占星师也好……没有！一个也没有！  
“它们本该能永远绽放才对。”又一次看到枯萎了的雏罂粟时，不死鸟轻微地叹息道。  
又是十年！他想，而你——人类啊，你的一生是那么的短暂，你又有多少个十年？

到了第七十个年头，当不死鸟菲利克斯再次来到托里斯身边时。骑士可变样儿了——他老了。  
如此，昔日的钢铁之狼英俊不再，垂垂老矣，那苍老而虚弱的身躯无法承受盔甲的重量，也没有办法再挥剑了——他变成了一个坐在椅子里、膝上盖着毛毯的老头儿。雏罂粟花在骑士的手中绽放时，他那布满皱纹的面庞被短暂地点亮了，他凝视着花朵，眉眼间充满了一种老年人特有的、深沉而平静的忧伤。  
“钢铁之狼！你看起来很不开心，究竟是为什么呢？”不死鸟问道。  
“不要再叫我钢铁之狼了。”托里斯叹了口气，“陛下早就把这个称号赐给更年轻、更适合的人了。”  
“你永远都会是钢铁之狼。”不死鸟说，他亲吻了骑士苍老而皱缩的额头，仿佛他从来没有屈服于岁月一样，“我的钢铁之狼。”  
“没有什么是永远的。”老人说。这时，他突然笑出了声，“瞧，我居然说没有什么是永远的。”他用那历经岁月、却依旧清澈明亮的眼睛注视着不死鸟，“而我现在正在看着你——你说，我究竟是不是老糊涂了？”  
“永远也不总是件好事。”在良久的沉默后，菲利克斯轻轻地说道。他端端正正地坐在扶手椅边的小凳子上，并抬起头来迎上了托里斯的目光，就像一个听话的好孩子那样——他永远是那个绿眼睛、任由一头金发长得过长的好孩子。这样，老人和一个好孩子的视线就交汇了。  
“现在我知道这次我该把这朵花先给谁了，”老人无奈地笑了笑，“但恐怕这依然不会是最正确的选择。亲爱的保，你会原谅我吗？”  
“我当然不会原谅你——因为你太愚蠢了。”这么多年过去了，就没有聪明过——一次都没有！  
就如同之前那样，不死鸟戏谑地嗤笑着，心里却感到了一丝失落。在他那漫长、近乎永恒的生命力，这是他第一次体会到这种感情：为了别人、为了一个人类而失落、而悲伤。

于是托里斯·罗利纳提斯将这朵雏罂粟花赠送给新任的钢铁之狼，年轻的骑士就如同一颗新生的星辰一般，明朗而充满生命力。  
“我如何才受得起这种殊荣！”年轻人激动地说，他可是听着“钢铁之狼”的故事长大、并从小就景仰着他！  
“你比任何人都值得。”托里斯微笑着告诉他。于是年轻人将雏罂粟花佩在剑柄上，当他挥剑时，这奇妙的花朵也向着阳光的方向绽放，多么年轻、多么美丽呀！  
这一次，花儿开放了整整三天。

又一个十年过去了。

朋友，到今天为止，距离托里斯·罗利纳提斯被授封为“钢铁之狼”的那天已经过去了整整八十年！  
不死鸟再次来到托里斯身边时，他发现，他的钢铁之狼比上一次更加苍老了。如同一种被抽干了水分的果子，皱缩，干瘪，失去了所有的活力，也动不了了。  
他病入膏肓，在过去的十年里，有大部分时间都躺在病床上。不能独自行走以后，疾病开始慢慢侵吞老人的视力，渐渐地，就什么也看不见了。不死鸟轻轻靠近老人的身边，他没有弄出一点声响，而托里斯却一下子就察觉了对方的所在之处，并艰难地回过头来，用那双浑浊如同雾天的玻璃窗的眼睛看着他，那么温柔，也不再忧伤了。  
“你为什么要看我呢？”不死鸟在心中默默地说道，“看也看不见了，可为什么还要看呢——真是愚蠢！”  
这样想着，他握住了老人那双布满皱纹的双手，“我带花来给你了。”他将那朵雏罂粟放在托里斯的手里，“希望你没有老到连这个约定都记不起来了。”  
“我当然没有忘，”托里斯说，“看看我，我都老成这样了，很多事情都忘记了，可唯独这事儿还记得一清二楚：每隔十年，我们亲爱的保就会来看望我，带给我十年开放一次的花。”  
“你也老成这样了，皱皱巴巴的。”不死鸟说着些玩笑话，眼睛却有些湿润，这多么奇怪呀！于是他有些庆幸托里斯看不见这一切了。“然而我还记得你受封时的样子——正好就是八十年前，穿着银甲，骑着一匹白色骏马，没有人比那时的你更英勇、更令人敬爱啦。”  
我要失去他了。不死鸟失落地想，他还不曾为了失去什么东西而如此悲伤过呢！  
托里斯呢？他可看起来一点儿也不伤心，反而很满足呢。“我也记得那时你来到我身边的样子”他告诉菲利克斯，“这世间独一无二的不死鸟，我记得你金色、红色的羽毛，你就如同一个真实的梦境一般美丽。”  
他将那浑浊、看不见东西的眼睛转向了手中的那朵雏罂粟花。  
“有一件事，”这时他说道，“有一件事，从八十年前我就想做了。可总也做不好，被其他的事情分了心。”  
“那是因为你非常愚蠢。”不死鸟洋洋得意地说，想起这些年来托里斯那些愚蠢的、失败的尝试，这下他又和往常一样，能笑得出来了。  
就让我来看看，你又会做些什么蠢事吧！就在他这样想的时候，他的钢铁之狼举起了那双苍老而虚弱的手，就这样，将那朵十年开放一次的雏罂粟花献至他的面前了。  
这是一件多么令人意外的事情呀！

不死鸟呆愣了许久，当他终于渐渐清醒过来，从钢铁之狼的手中接过这朵花时，“致生命！”托里斯说，一道光芒在他那双浑浊的眼睛里亮了起来，令它最后明亮了起来，那之后，就熄灭了。  
托里斯·罗利纳提斯，曾经的骑士、钢铁之狼不动了。  
“这也是理所当然的事情。”菲利克斯想，——这就是人类，有什么办法呢？可他越这么想，有一种微弱、却难以令人忽视的，如同细针的刺痛感便浮现出来，久久地萦绕在他的心房里，无论如何也无法治好。  
“我大概病了。”他想，病了，或者是老了，二者之一。而作为一只不死鸟，这种时候，大概也只有涅槃这一个解决方法了。“我上一次涅槃是什么时候？”他努力回想，却想不起来了。在这个瞬间，一股明黄色的火焰将不死鸟包围了。“真暖和，这样真好。”他想，等他醒来，这一切——钢铁之狼啦，这令人乏味的——说出来令人发笑——这令人乏味的爱情啦，一切都会被遗忘。他将成为一只全新的不死鸟，振翅飞向天空。  
然而这次却和以往的涅槃不太一样：他仿佛陷入了一个长久的梦境、一股清亮的洪流，当他再次睁开眼睛，我们的不死鸟发现自己正以人类的姿态站在一片黑暗的虚空之中，“这儿真暗。”他想，要是能有点光亮，那该多好！  
这时，这片虚空就被点点繁星照亮了。虚空的一侧是暗黑，寂静如若沉眠；而另一边，星辰变得越来越密集，成为了海岸上的白色砂砾。他向亮的那一侧靠近，脚下涌动的气流将白色的砂砾被吹进这片大海，倾泻下去，就变成了雪花。  
“这可真怪，”他想，“我这是在哪儿呀？”这时，他看见了一个熟悉的身影。在他前方不远的，就是他的——让他为之涅槃的钢铁之狼！  
他向托里斯奔去，他们在这片虚空中紧紧相拥时，有一条路就在脚下铺展开来。  
“看来我们得走这条路了。”托里斯说，于是他们一同向前走去。每走一步，在他们的脚边，就有一丛雏罂粟花生长起来，它们迅速从嫩芽长成花苞，徐徐绽放后便一次枯萎，最后那些干燥、枯黄的花瓣就破碎成一缕碎屑。他们向前走着，肩膀挨着肩膀，从来也没有像这个时刻离彼此更加近过。  
当他们走到某一处时，“看那里。”托里斯突然说，菲利克斯向他指的方向看去，已经坠落了许多年的东方之星正在天空上，他已经化身成为了那名黑头发的少年，并摘下银冠、披上了黑纱，是准备飞到地面去，和他那生活在大陆极北的恋人相见吗？  
然而这个景象并不是长久的，当他们向前走时，他们能看得见东方的耀星，往后退去，星星却不见了，再往前走时，东方之星却又出现了。“我们大概已经走在时间之外了。”菲利克斯说，这下他有些不安了，于是便紧紧地抓住了托里斯的手。“我的钢铁之狼，我们最后会走到哪儿去呀？”  
“得往前走！”托里斯说，他将他的保揽至身侧，紧紧地护着他，在这条似乎永远没有尽头的道路上，向前走、再向前走！“罗莎琳德号”即将启程了；黄金龙展开了那双金色的翅膀；忧郁山谷唱着一首欢快的歌！  
北方的王子登上高塔、向夜空中张开双臂；东方的耀星带领着一些诞生不久的星星，在银河中飞着；他们两个在大陆极北的白原中紧紧相拥，直到长夜再无终结，直到四海冰封、大地沉眠，他们都不用再分开了；  
伟大的作曲家终于完成了《加冕弥撒》，要到神圣国都去演奏了；那蜜色头发的小歌手在罗慕路斯神殿里歌唱；“星辰已死！”黑头发的占星师站在行刑台上，向所有人喊道……  
这一切都没有叫他们停下脚步，骑士与不死鸟向前走、走着，这条路似乎永远也没有尽头，走着，越走越快，不知道走了多久，然而他们丝毫也不感到疲倦。“我们得停下来！”菲利克斯大声说道。  
他这样说时，在道路的尽头出现了一个低矮的山坡，当他们靠近那儿，虚空、繁星、白色砂砾都消失了，漫山遍野已然全是雏罂粟的花蕾，明艳，可爱，正要怒放。

“这是我在梦里见到的景色！”托里斯说。这时候，菲利克斯意识到，对方握着自己肩膀的手有些颤抖。  
于是不死鸟却摇了摇头，“不要傻了，我的钢铁之狼。这是我的梦境，而在今天，它成为现实。”他看向托里斯，“这道路太远，太长我们大概可以在这里停歇一下。”  
“说出来也许你不会相信——我一直在等待这一天。”托里斯喃喃地说。于是他们相视一笑。

——看那满山花田，它们将永远绽放。

【Fin】

==================

后记：因为一个事儿，我爆肝写出了这五篇童话中的第三篇。  
如果说露中《北方的王子与东方之星》最能展开这五篇童话的世界观的话，这一篇立波就能最好地收束它。在最后，我把立波写成了时间以外的人，由他们的双眼见证了这个世界观中已经写过的、还没写出来的故事，以及在已经写过的故事中，那些发生了的、和没有发生的事情，我刻意努力刻画了这种时空错乱的感觉，也很喜欢。  
很多话想说，可是已经凌晨四点半了，我今儿总共更新了一万一千字，真的很累。因为这个事儿我真的很难过，然而这话也得捋捋，也得想想能不能说、该怎么说。


	4. 【童话五则之四·初恋组】虔诚的歌手与五支圣歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：这是一篇童话，因此具有所有童话的特点，ooc属于我。Cp初恋only，神罗使用“海因里希·贝什米特”这个名字，罗马鸡酱和老王出来打个酱油。
> 
> 谨以此文献给阿然， @画水霜潭 谢谢你，希望你喜欢！

§  
夜深了。看！有一名虔诚的小歌手正在黑暗森林里赶路。  
请注意，我们依存的这片土地上，不仅仅有那些闪闪发亮、美丽动人的东西，同时也有着一些黑暗而充满恶意的阴影，它们就聚集在这片森林里，吐息着浑浊而危险的空气，向每一个过路的旅人张开了血盆大口。即使是那些十分英勇的人们、那些穿着银甲的骑士，到了这儿也不能保全自身能够安然无恙。那就更不要提这名小歌手了！他还是个完完全全的孩子，那么的幼小、无助，在那些血红眼睛的魔物看来，小歌手就是一团会行走的骨肉，鲜美多汁，是不可多得的美味。  
于是有些魔物就幻化成了美艳动人的形态，聚集在小歌手身边，“好孩子，走了这么久，你大概是累了！”它们摇动着那些虚幻的、洁白的手臂引诱猎物，“留下来吧！留在这里，我们就能给与你人们所能想象的、最好的回礼！”  
它们清楚，这个蜜色头发的男孩儿名叫费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，是罗慕路斯大帝的一名子孙。大帝本人当然已经去世了，可是试问一下，有谁又不想尝一尝大帝子孙的滋味呢？  
风越刮越大，发出如同悲鸣一般的声音，影影绰绰的树枝交纵在一起，它们是多么的阴森可怖啊！小歌手害怕极了，他生长在神圣国都，近一年来又在无比圣洁的罗慕路斯神殿供职，他还从来没见过这么多的黑暗呢。

然而我们的费里西安诺并没有退缩，“我得穿过这片森林！”他对自己说。即使是要死在这儿，即使是被藏在阴影中的魔物嚼成白骨，也要让这股风将他的灵魂带出去！出去！到森林的另一边去！

森林的另一边就是神圣国都，王储海因里希（如果成功继位，他将成为贝什米特王朝的“海因里希二世”）病入膏肓，就如同风中的一盏灯火微弱的蜡烛，眼看着就要熄灭了。王储病危的消息在一天以前传到了古城中的神殿，于是这名本该时刻侍奉的小歌手就抛弃了职责，越过了森严的守卫，立刻就要赶往他的身边了。  
您得问了，区区一名小歌手，是如何得以和贝什米特王朝的王储有这些瓜葛呢？这是因为自懂事起他们两个就一直呆在一起、并再也没有分开过了。更年长一些的人会用“爱”来形容这种关系，但他们尚还年幼，并不懂得这些漂亮话。  
“我得到那儿去才行呀！”费里西安诺无声地呐喊道。他想起海因里希的那双蓝眼睛，想起他送给他的那束天蓝色的矢车菊，他想起那个只属于他们两个人的约定——一年前，当费里西安诺离开国都、到神殿去供职时，他们曾经约定，他们——这两个互相倾慕着的孩子，无论要等到何年何月，他们定然会再度相见。在神殿的每一刻每一秒，小歌手想着这个约定，可以说他是为了这个约定，才活到现在的呀！  
然而森林里那些黑色的阴影也在呼啸着，这声音是那么的响，几乎连小歌手的心声都要盖过去了。

这时，风中传来了一种低沉而奇怪的声音，吚吚呜呜地，听上去像极了猫的呜咽声。“有人在哭。”小歌手想，而且就在附近！果然，不远处的一棵老柳树下，有名老妇正在哭泣。她哭得是那么悲伤、那么响亮，泪水顺着那布满褶皱的鼻子流淌下来，打湿了她那长长的黑色面纱。  
“嗳，这儿是多么危险。”于是费里西安诺走上前去——这是个非常善良的孩子，他试图带老妇离开这儿，“赶快到外面去吧！”  
听了这话，老妇哭得更厉害了，“到外面去，到外面去又有什么用呢？”原来她的独子是一名士兵，在外出征战的过程中死去了。“我的阳光！我人生中所有快乐！”老妇高声嘶吼到，“没了，全都没了！！”  
“就让我死在这儿，然后成为这些魔物的饵食吧。”最后老妇叹了口气，疲惫地说，她已经丧失了活下去的信念了。“也许我的灵魂会残余下那么一丁点，然后化成它们的同类，以吃人为生、以仇恨为生。”说着，老妇挣脱了费里西安诺的搀扶，再次瘫坐了下去，她的身躯是那么的瘦弱、干枯，几乎与身后的老柳树融为一体了，那巨大而深重的悲伤吞噬了老妇，将她渐渐拉向深渊。小歌手明白，一旦她滑落进去，跌倒那条黑暗缝隙中，就再也回不到这个世界上来了。

“我得帮她。”费里西安诺想，他应该怎么做呢？要知道，当一个人失去了人生的希望时，当一个人迷失在最深重的悲伤之中时，快乐这种情绪就已经死去了：旁人只能看着它渐渐枯萎，却无能为力。  
然而这难不倒我们的小歌手。离开神殿前，费里西安诺曾经对罗慕路斯像祈祷，期求自己能够有足够的胆识和幸运，可以走出黑暗森林，及时回到海因里希身边去。这样呼喊时，他身体里那一部分属于先祖的血液就起了作用，于是那几乎从来不出现在人间的罗慕路斯之星来到了他的身边。  
“当一个人的命数已定时，我们又能做些什么呢？”这位长者看着自己的后代，这会儿正因为见到自己而紧张得瑟瑟发抖——这是一个善良却怯懦的孩子，星星总是在天上的，他们看得见一切。“然而我还是会满足你的心愿。在人间有一种神奇的东西，你们管它叫做‘爱情’，既危险、又令人烦恼。而我却看到它已经在你的心中扎根发芽了。”  
要知道，就在罗慕路斯呆在人间的那几十年中，正是因为有了这种“既危险，又令人烦恼”东西，百余年之后，我们的小歌手才能作为大帝的子孙诞生于世呀！

“拿去吧！”罗慕路斯之星说，他赠给费里西安诺五支圣歌。它们是因为一个巧合的机缘，由一名伟大的作曲家执笔写成的，因为这些乐章太过高明与精妙，就连天上的星星也会被它们打动，因而赋予了这五支圣歌一些奇妙的能力：其一能使悲伤之人快乐、其二可使贫穷之人富有、其三能令懦弱之人英勇、其四愚笨之人明智、而其末则能使将死之人重获新生。  
“好好使用它们。”罗慕路斯之星叮嘱道。做完这些，这位伟大的先祖就回到天上去了。

现在，面对这名悲痛欲绝的老妇，小歌手唱起了第一支圣歌。这样做时，他一点也不觉得惋惜，“等我回到神圣国都去，”他想，“等我回到海因里希身边去，如果我们能够厮守在一起，这世界上还有什么能令我们悲伤呢？”那清亮、优美的歌声源源不断地从他的喉咙里流淌出来，走遍整片大陆，没有第二个人会有这样的歌喉了！他唱时，一种奇异、富有生命力的光芒点亮了老妇的胸膛，如同握有星辰在怀一般，老妇那干涸而冰冷的心被温暖了。  
“请你接着唱吧！”于是老妇请求道。这个时候她依然还在哭泣，然而那泪水已经不全是因为悲痛了。这一刻，老妇想到了许多事情：死去的独子离家前来向她道别，佩戴着闪闪发亮的徽章；他从中级学校毕业了，代表整个毕业班在人前演讲；他第一次牵了姑娘家的手；他又长高了；他牙牙学语了……这些，这一切在老妇的眼前闪现，最终，他们溶解、并重新融合在了一起，归为了最后一个场景：那是还年轻的老妇第一次将孩子抱在怀里时，“我的阳光！”这位年轻的母亲说道，从这一刻起，她就拥有了整个世界上最纯净的快乐。  
“我还记得这一切……”老妇喃喃自语道。而在这个时刻，如果她就这样跌入深渊，谁还会记得这些呢？于是她停止了哭泣，并能站起身来了，“谢谢你！”老妇对费里西安诺说，“你一定是个受星辰庇护的孩子，那就祝愿这种庇护能够伴你一生吧！”

费里西安诺接受了老妇的祝福，“祝您快乐。”他说。现在他能接着赶路了，夜色愈发深沉了，他不知道自己还有多少时间。“得赶快走才行呀！”他对自己说，然而那道路是那么的漫长且黑暗！

让风接着呼啸吧，让枯黄的落叶接着飞舞吧！没有什么能够阻止小歌手的脚步。然而这时他不得不停下来了：不远处，有一团黑色的魔物将一个衣衫褴褛的孩子团团包围了起来，孩子是那么幼小与脆弱，就像清晨叶片上的一滴露珠，也许下一刻就要破碎、蒸发了。  
“无论是谁都行，拿走我的灵魂吧！”孩子祈求道。他的母亲早就去世了，而父亲是一名落魄的作家，每天都在埋头写着些东西，却不被人赏识，渐渐地他陷入了痛苦中，最后终于一病不起、什么也写不了了。孩子尚小，但他却明白，唯有金钱——唯有金钱才能请来医生，才能拯救父亲。然而对这样一个无助的、穷苦的孩子来说，除了出卖自己的灵魂外，他还能做些什么呢？  
那些魔物越聚越多了，他们叫嚣着簇拥在一起，意图抢先尝到猎物的滋味，它们伸出黑色的触手，向孩子渐渐逼近。“这可怎么行！”费里西安诺惊叫道，他冲进了那团黑色的阴影当中，牵起孩子的手，奋力向前跑去。  
“你为什么要这样做！”孩子绝望地质问道。“只要十七个铜币就能请来医生，我只想要这么多！”  
“一定还有别的办法。”小歌手说。于是他唱起了第二支圣歌——可使贫穷之人富有的那一首。“我们不需要金钱。”他想，成长在神圣国都的宫殿里，费里西安诺非常了解这些亮晶晶的、十分富有吸引力的家伙：它们固然好，可也不是万能的，总有一些事情靠金钱办不到。当旋律渐渐归于平静的时候，道路的尽头突然出现了一个疾步奔走的人影。  
“爸爸！”穷困的孩子叫道，他向父亲奔去，父亲将他紧紧抱在怀中。就在不久以前，有一位非常有名的大作家读过这位父亲的作品，并将它推荐给城中的所有爱好者。一瞬间，制作书籍的人们纷纷涌向他们的小房子，争抢着要为父亲制作文集。  
“我再也不会这么懦弱了。”父亲颤抖着说，竟然要让自己的孩子出卖灵魂，这是件多么卑劣、可耻的事情！  
现在他们富有了，过去的一切苦难终于也有了个尽头。“愿你幸运！”孩子说，他向小歌手道别后，便与父亲一起离开了黑暗森林。

这样，当小歌手唱起圣歌时，一名懦夫得到了他渴求已久的勇气，一个愚人获取了他从未有机会拥有的智慧。小歌手并不介意帮助他们，然而每当他停下脚步，夜色就更加深沉一些，时间就更加紧迫，小歌手也越发焦急起来。  
午夜，梦魔渐渐开始显露身形，“现在我已经浪费了许多时间了。”小歌手想，于是他加快了脚步。可无论他如何疾走，那些黑暗的阴影总是紧紧地跟着他，越来越近。  
“他要死了。”这些梦魔在费里西安诺的耳边叫喊着，“你想要见到的人，他就要死去了！”它们狞笑着、随着疾风欢呼雀跃着：小歌手会失去信念，倒在这里，成为它们的饵食——于是它们得提前庆祝一下。  
“当一个人的命数已定时，你又能做些什么呢！”梦魔们说，它们聚成一股黑色的烟气，将小歌手包围在中间，仿佛被一只无形的手扼住喉咙一般，于是他立刻就喘不过气、难以呼吸了。充满了恶意的魔物越聚越多，它们长开了血盆大口，伸出了锋利的爪牙，跳跃着，纠缠着，扭曲蜿蜒着，期待着能够美餐的那个时刻！小歌手呢？多么可怜！他向来是个胆小的孩子，连一只飞虫都不忍心杀死，叫他怎么能够摆脱这些强大而可恶的魔物，叫他怎么能逃脱这森林！  
叫他怎么能回到王储的身边去呢？  
“也许我们注定不能再次相见。”费里西安诺绝望地想——也许这就是我们的命数！他的意志力正在渐渐地减退，变得越来越疲倦了，每迈开一步都是无比艰难的事情，黑暗森林里的那些魔物就要得逞了。当小歌手马上就要被吞噬的时候，东方的耀星来到了他的身边。不同于西边的罗慕路斯之星，这颗星星是非常喜爱人间、并时不时会跑到地面上来、跑到人们身边来的。  
“跟我来吧！”东方的耀星告诉迷途费里西安诺。他卸下了面纱，并在小歌手的前头低低地飞着，为他指路、照明，也驱赶走了所有妄图靠近的、可怖的黑色阴影。星星的光芒温暖而富有生命力，这样，小歌手渐渐也找回了一些力量，也终于能继续前行了。

远处的地平线渐渐地亮了起来，森林的边缘近在咫尺。那些追赶着小歌手的魔物们在渐渐退却，阳光夺走了它们的力量，现在，这些不祥之物也不能再叫嚣了。然而它们还是不肯放弃，用尽了最后的力气，也要跟在小歌手的身后。  
神圣国都是那么、那么的近，几乎就在眼前了！疾步向前奔跑着，我们的费里西安诺几乎可以看到宫殿里的白色石柱、天蓝色与玫瑰红色的彩玻璃窗、装点着无数鲜花的金色长廊——他和他的爱人在那儿出生、长大，他们不曾分开，也不应该分开！

那么近，就在眼前了！而在森林的边缘，一位衣着华丽的妇人正在哭泣，她那年幼的孩子病入膏肓，正在妇人的怀里艰难地喘息着。  
孩子的生命就如同风中的一盏灯火微弱的蜡烛，眼看着就要熄灭了。“也许我该过去看看。”费里西安诺想，可他不能更多地耽搁了，在森林的另一边还有更加重要的事情等着他。妇人哭泣的声音是那么的悲拗，即使是在远处，小歌手也明白，她怀里的那个孩子已经是将死之人，除非是又奇迹出现，不然就算是再高明的医生，也无法将他带回人间了。  
——奇迹！想到这儿，小歌手不由自主地握紧了拳头。奇迹！这种神奇的东西说来遥远，可他自己刚刚就另四个奇迹发生，并且手握着最后一个：一支令濒死之人重获新生的圣歌。  
他的心砰砰直跳起来，身体也不受控制地开始颤抖。他知道，如果他对这名妇人唱出最后一支圣歌，那么她的孩子就能立刻醒转。可是——可是！在这个世界上，他可以不要悲伤之时的快乐，可以不要穷困之时的金钱，懦弱之时的勇气和愚笨之时的只会也都可以舍弃，又有什么要紧的呢？  
唯独将死之时的新生，如果旁人也像费里西安诺一样，正在经历着心爱之人即将死去的痛苦，那么他们就会明白，要将这个奇迹拱手让出，对于小歌手来说是件多么艰难的事情了！  
妇人的哭声渐渐地微弱下去，她怀里的孩子也更加虚弱了。远远地看着他们，小歌手却想到了海因里希——他是否也和眼前这病弱的孩子一样，在母亲的怀抱里艰难地喘息，试图抓住那越来越淡薄的、正在远去的生命？

他想到了他们手牵着手，一同跑过那金色长廊的时候。那装潢精美的走廊是那么、那么的长，他们的步伐却很小，于是这段共同的探险就变得十分漫长，长到似乎没有尽头了；他想起了那天蓝色与玫瑰红色的彩玻璃窗。他们坐在窗下，阳光透过窗棱，于是就也被侵染成天蓝色、玫瑰红色的了。天蓝色、玫瑰红色的阳光染花了他们的面孔，那时多么开心的时刻呀；  
他想起了那束天蓝色的矢车菊。还有什么比它更好、更令人喜悦吗？

“我没有必要那么做。”小歌手想，现在他已经要下定决心，要迈步向前、离开那位母亲和她病弱的孩子了。而当他这么做时，他迈出的每一步都是那么的艰难，几乎要比被那些魔物追逐时，还更加地难以前行了。“我没有救他。”小歌手难过极了，“这和杀了他没有区别。可我又有什么办法呢？”  
“当一个人的命数已定时，我又能做些什么呢？”他对自己说。这时费里西安诺想起来，这话罗慕路斯、还有森林里的那些魔物都对他说过，这是一个多么令人厌恶的想法！

“我什么也做不了！”最终，他在心里那喊道，同时也迈开双腿，用尽全力，向森林的边缘跑去。太阳渐渐越过了地平线，如血一般的朝霞染红了天际。他跑着，跑着，他终于离开了黑暗森林了！  
神圣国都近在眼前！只要他能跳上一辆马车！

突然天际炸裂了礼炮的一响。紧接着又是一响，再一响，再一响……礼炮一共响了二十一次。这时讣告的炮声，当二十一发礼炮响起的时候，神圣国都的人们就知道，有一名非常重要的大人物死去了。  
小歌手呢？“不，”他心想，“不是这样的！”他用尽全力奔回了神圣国都，等他到了那儿的时候，所看到的一切，就只有一屋子静默着的人们，和已经死去了的王储：他的胸脯已经不在起伏，也不用再痛苦地挣扎了。人们在他的唇上放了一朵白色的玫瑰，当他的灵魂从那里离开躯体时，白玫瑰会洗清它所携带的所有罪恶，并且让这幼小的灵魂充满芬芳。  
可为什么要这样做呢？费里西安诺疑惑极了，要知道躺在那儿的人还依然是个孩子——这个世界上最好的人，难道他那年幼的灵魂沾染了什么污浊吗？难道他还有什么“罪恶”需要被“清洗”吗？最后一支圣歌，那可以令濒死之人获得新生的圣歌最终还是没有被唱出来，又有什么用呢？那蓝眼睛的男孩儿已经死去了，您得知道，无论一个奇迹有多么神奇，也没有什么能使一个已死之人回到这个世界上。  
他匍匐在王储的身边，“既然这样！”他奋力嘶吼着，这一刻，他那原本如夜莺一般的嗓音如同变了一个人一样，不再清亮好听，变得嘶哑而深沉，如同老翁，也如同老妪。“那么为什么还要赋予我这一切！”——那使悲伤之人快乐、使贫穷之人富有的、使懦弱之人英勇的、使愚笨之人明智的；还有那——最可笑的是——另濒死之人重获新生的五支圣歌！然而头顶上是灵堂白晃晃的拱顶，再往上则是明晃晃的白天，天空中没有星星，没有谁能回答他的这些问题了。

这时，他想起了黑暗森林里的那个濒死的孩子。“也许我还有机会！”这样想着，费里西安诺奋力向黑暗森林的方向跑去。此刻他是那么的虚弱，还有什么能比爱人死去更加令人绝望吗？这样，小歌手几乎无力迈开双腿，他的喉咙被撕裂了，血的腥甜味儿涌上唇边。这时，“回到黑暗森林里去”就成了支撑着他向前奔走的唯一一个目的了。  
等他终于到了那儿，费里西安诺发现，日光之下的黑暗森林已经和夜晚时大不一样了。阳光泼洒在树木的枝干、叶片上，如同一把融化了的黄金一样，将一切都镀得金灿灿的。“这样也好，”他想，“天亮了，他们一定还安然无恙。我会把最后一支圣歌唱给他，”这时，一股巨大的悲痛涌上小歌手的心头，“我没能救得了海因里希，但起码也让我帮助这个濒死的孩子吧！”

费里西安诺走到了清晨他离开森林的地方，然而那对母子已经不见了。在那儿——就在孩子垂死挣扎过的地方，一朵白色的玫瑰悄然绽放了。  
“当一个人的命数已定时，我终究还是什么也做不了。”这名忧郁的小歌手想。这一刻，他感觉有一种曾经属于过自己的、温暖而充满生命力的东西正在被渐渐抽离，慢慢地，如同一缕淡白色的水雾一般，消失在空气中，再也看不见了。

从那日起，小歌手再也没有唱过任何一首歌了。

神圣国都、罗慕路斯神殿里的那些大人物们有时会想起他来，“真可惜——那个瓦尔加斯家的孩子！”他们摇着头，嚼着舌头，就像他们谈论其他所有值得嚼舌的事情一样，“谁能想到呢？私自从神殿里溜出来，竟然伤了喉咙，再也唱不了了。”然而他们不知道所发生的事情：他们不知道关于年幼的王储海因里希、以及那五支圣歌的事情。  
人们谈啊谈啊，渐渐地就把这件事情淡忘了。一位王储去世了，总会有下一位出现。至于那是谁？到时候，又有新的事情，供人们谈笑了。  
即使是天上的星星，从那日起，也没有再听过费里西安诺的歌喉了。——星星知道一切，但他们什么都不会说。

【Fin】

这篇童话的灵感来自于歌德的叙事诗《魔王》：狂风呼啸的森林，凶恶的魔王，疾驰的一对父子。  
神罗死得很冤，意呆本来有机会救他的，梗在白玫瑰那儿。  
来，让我们一鼓作气地把这个系列完结掉！


	5. 【童话五则之五·洪奥】一名伟大的作曲家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：这是一篇童话，因此具有所有童话的特点，ooc属于我。  
> 小少爷是一个作曲家。中/欧夫妇only，照例星星老王打酱油，请注意避雷。

§  
有一名伟大的作曲家死去了。  
而他还是那么的年轻！打个比方，好比花一生的时间写一首三乐章奏鸣曲，对年轻的作曲家而言，他才刚刚把头一个乐章的旋律写好，还没来得及加入任何和声或者琶音，血红眼睛的死亡使者就抢走了他的曲谱和笔，不让他继续了。  
对于任何一个年轻人来说，这都是一种无比悲伤的境遇；而我们这位朋友呢？事情就更加遗憾了：他拥有全世界最高明的、最巧妙的天赋。自他牙牙学语、蹒跚着走路时起，他就开始哼唱自己编的小调；四五岁的时候，任何音乐教师都为了这种创作的灵性惊叹，并纷纷离职，声称“没有足够的才能以指导这个令人讶异的孩子”；再大一些时，他正式发布了第一篇三幕歌剧，从那一刻开始，在他的家乡、在神圣国都、在整个大陆，鲜花、掌声与最热烈的赞誉如同潮水一般，将这个小天才淹没了。  
到他成年的时候，他就成了整个国度唯一“最伟大的作曲家”，在这个行业中，没有人敢挑战他的权威。无论是专业的同行，还是普通的观众，所有人都在期盼着他的作品；当署名罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的任何曲目上演时，这一天就变成了一个隆重的节日，人们穿上盛装、走进剧院，平日里那些灰暗、倦怠的街道与石头建筑就活泛了起来，拥有了热情与生命。

在事业如日中天的时候，正在他开始为刚刚继位的皇帝创作加冕弥撒——有可能是他生涯中最好的一部作品时，就如同一个玩笑一般，结核病汹汹而来，很快，作曲家就卧床不起，病得一天比一天重了，最终他没能战胜这个恶魔，就这样死去了。  
在他的葬礼上，数/万人涌上街头，只为了再看一眼作曲家的棺椁。这一日，整个世界都悲伤起来，就连皇帝也光临了他的葬礼，并且亲自为他题写了墓志铭。

“这里长眠着罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生——上天赐予这个世界的美妙礼物！”

于是这样，在一般人看来，这名伟大的作曲家就沉眠于那华丽而沉默的墓园中了。在一般人看来，我们这个世界也许会记得他的作品，可用不了多久，它就会如同一个永远渴求新鲜事物而不知疲倦的孩子一般，马上就会把罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦这个名字淡忘，就如同他不曾存在于世一般。

“多么愚蠢！”当作曲家本人听到这样的声音时，他气愤极了。当然，这不光是因为人们对他浅薄而无知的认识，更让他愤怒的是自己英年早逝这件事情本身：那些愚蠢而碌碌无为的普通人不会早早地死去；天天狂欢、目中无人的贵族们不会早早地死去；甚至连睡在桥下的流浪汉都不会早早地死去（这个白发苍苍的老人看起来起码已经活了两百岁）。唯独他！死得那么年轻，又那么仓促。  
“如果上天不让我发挥我的才能，那么又为什么要赐予我天赋？”作曲家愤愤道。

现在，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦正在和其他无数灵魂一起，走在那条通向那未知深渊的，漫长而狭窄的道路上。当他越靠近那扇暗黑色的门扉时，这种愤怒便渐渐化为恐惧，正如我们每一个人一样，这名伟大的作曲家亦不知道自己将要走到哪里去、要踏上怎样的旅途、要面对什么样的未知世界。  
他开始怀念起人世间了，即使那里充满了无知的蠢货，“如果我能回到人间，如果我能再次创作、并完成我的加冕弥撒，哪怕要我付出灵魂，那该有多好。”作曲家无声地呼唤着。  
这种想法很快就被血红眼睛的死亡使者看穿了，几乎是立刻的，这名凶恶的使者来到作曲家身边，看管、押送他，迫使他在这条道路上继续前行；同时也讥笑、羞辱他，叫他羞得几乎无地自容了。  
“小东西，我劝你不要妄想从这儿逃脱，”死亡的使者嗤笑着说，这让作曲家难堪极了，“因为你绝对办不到。不过你很幸运，因为我是一个厌倦了平凡日常的当差人：每隔几百年我都会想找点乐子。如果你想要回到地面上去，这倒也不是办不到。”  
这句话对于作曲家来说，如同甘霖之于久旱的沙地，“我愿意付出一切！”他急切地期求道。  
而死亡的使者却大笑起来，“你真的这么认为吗？那么我告诉你：你不用付出任何东西。若想打破禁忌、留在人间，必须得有七个好孩子自愿、自发地把灵魂奉献给你；你将吞噬这些灵魂，依靠她们生存，堕落成和对的魔物无异的东西。但是当你得到七个孩子的灵魂时，你就能再次在人间存活。”

为了复活而蚕食别人的——孩子们的灵魂，这是一种多么卑劣、可耻的举动呀！死亡的使者戏谑地看着罗德里赫，“记着，七个孩子，一个也不能少！”

他会因为内心的善良而放弃这一疯狂举动吗？他会想着要怜惜那些孩子、以及他们的亲人吗？堕落成一个魔物是一件极恶极痛的事情，他是个作曲家、是个创作美丽的人，他会有所顾忌吗？

然而在这一刻，没有什么语言能够描述作曲家的欢愉了。他怀着极大的幸福感谢了死亡的使者，甚至将那血红眼睛的魔物视作自己最亲爱的朋友。这让使者高兴极了，作曲家是一个比他想象得更加有趣的乐子。“去吧，我的朋友！”他说。于是作曲家眼含泪水地告别了死亡的使者，在无数灵魂的洪流中，他逆流而上，地面上那柔和而温暖的阳光越来越近了，那些活着的、呼吸着的、愚蠢而鲜活的人们越来越近了。最后，当他回到这条路的起点时，他奋力向着那光亮的源头伸出双手，地面上的那个世界就向他敞开了怀抱。  
这样，这名伟大的作曲家就又站在太阳底下了。虽然他没有一个实在的躯体，只是一条模糊而不起眼的影子，但他毕竟还是回到这里了。往日令他不屑一顾的、那喧嚣又吵闹的人们变得亲切了起来，作曲家向人多的方向走去，这群亲切的人中间，他开始寻找自己的猎物。

他第一个猎物是一个穷苦人家的孩子。“把你的灵魂献给我吧，作为回报，我会给你一大笔钱。”当孩子站在冬夜的冷风里兜售玫瑰花以补贴家用时，作曲家开门见山地对他说。  
孩子想也没想就答应了，这个可怜的小人儿没有父母，家里只有病重的祖辈和一双嗷嗷待哺的弟妹，钱是他最需要的东西。在作曲家的指引下，孩子找到了他在世时的一份手稿，并将它卖出了高价，用这笔钱，孩子请了医生为祖父母治病，并为婴儿们买来牛奶。  
“谢谢您，好心的先生。”孩子说，“作为回报，我的灵魂是您的了。”

“这有什么难呢？”罗德里赫洋洋得意地想，现在他满心欢喜。作曲家是个敏锐的人，在残害了第一个孩子后，他迅速地找到了窍门：那就是抓住孩子内心深处最柔软、最不堪一击的地方，紧紧抓住，想尽一切办法诱骗、说服他们。当他们的灵魂被吃掉时，这些孩子无一不是十分害怕、并无比悔恨的，然而作曲家并不在意：他无论如何也不想让罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦这个名字也将永远地成为石碑上一行黯淡而薄弱的灰色字迹，因此只想尽快地回到人间，旁的一切都不重要了。

现在，他已经成功地取得了六个孩子的灵魂了，作曲家丝毫也没有发现每当他蚕食一个孩子时，自己的“人性”也就减少了一分。他的身影越来越黯淡，不再像是个人，而是更像黑暗森林里的那些充满恶意、只会茹毛饮血的魔物了。  
然而他丝毫也没有察觉！

第七个孩子是一个灵巧的女孩儿，名叫伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的，街上的人都叫她“伊莎”。她有一双绿宝石一般明亮好看的眼睛，而这双眼睛却被幼时的一场恶病毁掉了：从那时候起，女孩儿陷入了长久而没有边境的黑暗，她再也看不见了。  
有一天，夜空是那样地寂静与黑暗，就连群星都躲到云层后面去、不肯露面，作曲家踏着虚浮的脚步，从窗户的缝隙里溜进了女孩的房间。前头已经说过，成为一个吞噬灵魂的魔物并不是件好事，现在，作曲家时时刻刻都非常饥饿、且极其疲惫，而夜晚又是无比的寒冷与漫长，即使他是一个无比骄傲、从来也不肯低下头颅的人，我们这位朋友还是需要一个歇脚之地，好在第二天再次踏上旅程。

“我只在这歇歇脚。”罗德里赫想，他靠墙坐下，让自己尽量和墙壁的阴影融为一体，“没有人会发现我的。”  
而这个眼睛看不见的女孩儿却说：“到这儿来、到我身边来吧，孤独的旅行者！这里有一把舒服的扶手椅，还有羊毛毯子，也许你可以给我讲讲你的故事。”  
这个声音让作曲家大吃一惊，“你为什么会知道我在这里？”他疑惑极了，“除非我愿意，没有人能看得见我。”  
“可我不是靠着‘看见’来知晓这个世界的，”小伊莎发出了一串笑声，轻快如同银铃，“你说对吗，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生？在你的葬礼上，皇帝陛下鸣响了鸣响了二十三发哀炮，教堂的钟声也响了二十三次，在我们镇上听得一清二楚。”

——她知道一切！这样想着，作曲家不寒而栗，这个盲眼的女孩知道他的秘密，知道他的计划，她知道一切！这可不行。于是他装出凶恶的口吻，恶狠狠地威胁着她，“既然你知道我是谁，那么久不会不清楚我的目的：我要得到你的灵魂，并将它吞噬，作为我重返人间的给养。”  
“我可以将灵魂分给你一些，那没什么大不了的，”伊莎说。她是个聪明的孩子，很有头脑，她知道什么是真正可怕的东西，什么又是虚张声势。“到我的身边来吧，”她催促道，“讲讲你的故事吧，反正夜晚还很长，外面还那么冷。”

于是作曲家只能坐在女孩儿床边的扶手椅里，披着一张难堪的花纹难看的手编毛毯，像一个手足无措的年轻父亲一样，讲述一个简短的睡前故事。要知道这是他第一次做这样的差事，他既厌烦，又害怕自己搞砸了，以至于伊莎把他赶到大街上、并把他的秘密泄露出去。“我更年轻些的时候，”他说，“有一段时间，我们沉迷一些荒诞的爱好，荒废掉了所有的积蓄，连蜡烛都买不起。”  
“那可真是糟糕。”伊莎咯咯地笑了起来，她笑起来时，连作曲家——骄傲的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦也得承认，那笑容可是十分明丽、好看的，像晴朗天空中一朵无忧无虑的云彩，总是轻盈的、洁白的。  
“在一个非常黑暗、没有丝毫光亮的夜晚，”于是他接着说了下去，“我听到了一个旋律——在脑海里。‘我得写作，立刻就写’，于是我告诉自己，可哪有灯呢？夜是那么、那么的黑，又是那么漫长！  
“这个时候东方的耀星来到了我的身边，就是东边天际最明亮的那颗星星，看起来他时不时会到地面上来，你相信吗？”讲到这儿，作曲家就想到了那个夜晚——那个神奇而令人难忘的夜晚、活着的夜晚。当一颗星星愿意帮他照亮漫漫长夜时，他便感受到了一种前所未有的勇气，“创作吧！”在那个夜晚，他对自己说，“写下去吧！直到我停止心跳与呼吸。”这些记忆让作曲家无比悲伤，活着——这个简单而昂贵的宝藏，他已经不再拥有了。  
“你能理解吗？”他说，“你是个天真的、愚蠢的、盲眼的孩子，你怎么可能能够理解我的困顿与悲愤！”  
他看向盲女，却发现她已经自顾自地睡着了：于是所有的困顿啦、悲愤啦都不再与她有关，她沉眠在那个梦境的世界中，无比安稳。在睡梦中，她不再搭理作曲家，也不再搭理任何人。

在这个夜晚，长时间以来，作曲家第一次感受到了一种更接近于“活着”的状态，它微弱而执着，如同黑夜里一盏豆粒大小、持续燃烧的烛火一样。

梦魔告诉作曲家——现在他们算是同一个国度的居民，因此作曲家能够看见它们。这种生物白天就住在枕头里，当孩子们进入梦乡时，这些小东西就顺着孩子们的头发，爬到他们的睡梦中去——“梦见星星了！”它们叽叽喳喳地说，“小伊莎梦见星星了。她梦见自己飞到天上去，飞到东方的耀星身边去；她梦见自己和星星讲话——真是可笑！”  
“既然你们能进到她的头脑里去，”作曲家反问道，“既然你们知道这么多，那就告诉我：伊丽莎白·海德薇莉究竟会不会把她的灵魂献给我？”  
“梦境！只知道梦境！”梦魔们此起彼伏地叫嚷着，它们再次潜伏到枕头里去，很快就消失不见了。

现在，作曲家罗德里赫就不得不时时刻刻跟在小伊莎身边了。之前说过，这个眼盲的姑娘非常聪明。很快她就搞明白了：作曲家需要她的灵魂，他还需要她自愿、自发地把灵魂敞开，供他吞噬。这样一来，她就有许多理由让作曲家跟在她的身边，像一个奇怪的宠物，也像一个别人都看不见的、独特的朋友。  
“人们总在吹嘘你的能耐。”小伊莎说，“可在我看来，现在的你和一条影子没什么区别。然而即使我要献出灵魂，也不会将它献给一个无用之人。”  
作曲家是个非常骄傲且自负的人，聪明的盲女早就意识到这一点了。果然，几乎是立刻地，他就因为这有心无意的挑衅愤怒极了：他还活着时，也有一部分人会轻贱他的才能，并认定他是个无用的懦夫。“那你就尽管试试吧！”作曲家对盲女说，“如果你认为考验我的才能就能阻止我夺取你那微不足道的灵魂的话，那你就大错特错了。”

“那就写吧！”盲女说。她提出要求，作曲家得为罗慕路斯神殿谱写五支圣歌，它们必须是世间最精妙的作品，精妙到连天上的星星都会赋予它们神奇的能力。譬如若悲伤之人祈求快乐，他们听到作曲家写成的旋律，就得能获得快乐；譬如贫穷之人渴求金钱，当有人唱出这些曲谱，他们就能获得财富……譬如濒死之人渴望生命，那么——这再简单不过了——这首圣歌就得能够赋予他们新生。“写出这些，我就把灵魂交给你！我不会食言。”小伊莎承诺道。  
“这有什么难的？”作曲家听后，惊喜得几乎要跳起来了。谱写旋律，毕竟他是为了这项工作而生的呀！

然而事情并不是那么简单，固然作曲家富有才华，要写出如此高明的旋律也不是一件容易的事。别忘了作曲家此时已经堕落成了一个魔物，他丧失了不少人性，有些灵感也就跟着一起丢失了。  
这是罗德里赫头一次觉得作曲竟然如此困难！以往，当他还活着的时候，只要他坐在琴前、提起笔来，源源不断的旋律就能在脑海中浮现出来。他与这些音符共舞，双脚行走在五线谱的细线上，于是他就成了旋律的一部分，而那些装饰音啦、强调符号就成了他的引路人，他紧紧地跟着他们，总是能写出精妙的曲谱来的！  
然而现在，这一自然而然的步骤变得无比生涩起来。复调的对位曲也好，那梦境中的E大调也好，他找不到它们，只觉得头脑中无比混乱，如同一团乱麻。  
几天下来，作曲家什么也写不出来，他既烦闷，又无聊，于是便成天闷闷不乐，烦躁极了。  
“她什么时候才会把灵魂献给我？”夜晚，当他认为小伊莎睡着时，作曲家就会这样问道。  
而盲眼的女孩儿却总能在这个时候睁开眼睛，然后轻轻地告诉他：“也许总会有一天，但不是现在。现在你还是好好写你的作品吧，因为我是不会把灵魂交给一个无用之人的呀。”这时，作曲家又会因为完全被这个蠢姑娘看透而十分窘迫，恨不能钻进墙缝里，再也不出来了（实际上如果他想，他的确能办得到这一点）。

尽管这是一件几乎不可能完成的任务，作曲家还是办到了。他绞尽脑汁，他克服了时刻折磨他们这类生物的饥饿感，他不停地写；他用那空虚而缥缈的手指触碰琴键，然而他无法敲响它们——他的手指总会径直穿过一切拥有实体的东西，他不停地写；  
清晨，他步入那清亮的阳光之中。要知道对于作曲家来说，他已经堕落成了半个魔物，他已经很久没有这么做了，那金灿灿的阳光温暖而令人喜悦，“正是它们赐予了万物生命！”他想，这个时候，他就觉得自己离“活着”的时候更加靠近了；  
他不停地写；到了黄昏，他又走到了城镇中央的酒馆里去了，辛劳了半天的士兵撸起袖子，痛饮麦芽啤酒，他的身旁是一名庄稼汉，也在喝个不停。穿着红裙子的酒肆女郎跑到了桌子上，摇着裙摆跳起舞来，露出健壮有力的双腿。他们还活着，这样真好；

他不停地写；当他陷入瓶颈、到了一个音符也写不出的境地时，罗德里赫就会跑到小伊莎的身边了。这个姑娘仿佛有一种神奇的魔力，甚至比沼泽里的巫婆还更令人惊奇：每当作曲家待在她身边时，当他们毫无顾忌地谈天说地、并因为一些趣事相视一笑时，这时，罗德里赫甚至就能忘记自己已经死去了的这个事实。  
这是多么美好而强大的生命力啊！  
他不停地写。就这样，流水般的行板、沉痛的慢板都回来了。终于，在一个深沉的黑夜，作曲家完成了盲女要求的五支圣歌。当他写下最后一个音符时，立刻就有一颗星星降临在他的身边，这是一颗资历尚浅的星星，因而有时会到人间来跑腿。“拿去吧！”作曲家对星星说，“我知道你们不会失望，因为这是我的作品！”这个小信使什么也没说，但是她带走了所有的手稿。

于是作曲家就明白，自己的使命完成了。只要他伸出双手，小伊莎的灵魂就是囊中之物！然而作曲家却迟疑了，他看着盲女，却久久无法下手。  
“这是为什么呢？”他想，“我不是一心想要回到人间吗？现在这个愿望就要实现了，难道这有什么不好吗？”  
然而他就是做不到——这究竟是为什么呢？作曲家是个骄傲的人，他不愿意承认，然而您和我——我们却都明白了！  
这样，因为迟迟也得不到应得的灵魂，作曲家越来越虚弱，简直就像清晨的一缕薄雾，仿佛被阳光一照，就会消失一样。

“你为难的样子很难看，小东西，还是让我来帮你一把。”这时，血红眼睛的死亡使者来到作曲家的身边了，“恰巧今天是月食的夜晚。月食是危险的时候，违反了通用法则的、一些邪恶力量会更加强烈。如果你能在午夜零时把盲女的灵魂献给我，你的任务就完成了。必须由你亲自来做：掐死她，闷死她，什么都行。”  
“想想吧，只要那样，你就能回到人间去了——这不是你梦寐以求的事情吗？”说完，使者就消失在一阵风中了。  
作曲家呆愣在原地，不同于他刚刚死去时，使者慷慨的帮助也无法叫他快乐起来了。

“你苦恼吗？”当伊丽莎白用那双绿宝石一般的眼睛凝视他时，她仿佛能看透作曲家的一切想法：悲伤，疑惑，当他纠缠在那个简单选择中的时候，他的心脏就砰砰直跳起来，简直不能呼吸了。  
“如果我能帮你消除这烦恼，”最后盲女说，“如果我能让你不再困苦！”  
“恐怕你做不到。”漫长的沉默后，作曲家轻轻地说，“可那并没有关系，因为很快我就不再会困恼了。”

夜深了，梦魔们从小伊莎的枕头里探出头来，“不做吗？快动手吧！”他们叽叽喳喳地跳着，叫嚷着，催促着，仿佛在看戏一般兴奋，新鲜极了；尽管它们是些没什么害处的小东西，但毕竟还是属于另一个世界的、充满了恶意的魔物。

“她又梦到星星了。”梦魔们说，“我们可以把她的梦境打碎，这样她就醒了。”  
“不。”罗德里赫摇了摇头，就让她睡吧！就让她在梦境里、和星星在一起吧！这样想着，他吻了她宽阔而洁白的额头，然后就从窗户里离开了。

他回到了自己的墓碑前，静静地凝视着那方灰色的石碑。“现在我可以跟你走了，”作曲家说，他察觉到有人自背后渐渐靠近了，那一定是血红眼睛的死亡使者——还会有谁呢？“带我到另一个世界去吧！也许一开始我就不该逃离，那是一个错误的决定。”  
使者一言不发地盯着年轻的作曲家，最后他嗤笑了起来，“愚蠢的东西。”使者说，然后他张开了双手，在那苍白而尖利的十指之间，有一个小小的、明亮而温暖的东西漂浮着，静静地散发着一种极富生命力的光芒，就如同天上的星辰一样。在看到它的一瞬间，只一眼，作曲家就认出它来了：这个灵魂属于那个盲眼的姑娘，如同一颗饱满而无助的麦穗一般，她被死亡的使者收割了。  
“看看吧，即使你不愿意夺取她的灵魂，这个愚蠢的姑娘却愿意为你付出。就在刚刚，她把她的灵魂出卖给我了。”死亡的使者说，“我告诉她：只要她肯出卖灵魂，你就可以回到人间，不用再做她身后的一条影子。她只用了一秒钟就答应了。”

使者的口吻是那么平静而淡漠。总的而言，这个结果和他的想象相去甚远，这叫他十分不快，觉得自己仿佛被戏弄了一般。  
不过无论如何，死亡的使者决定信守诺言，“你现在可以回到人间去了。”  
而作曲家却说，“不！”他奋力向使者奔去，企图从那双手中夺回那颗灵魂。死亡的使者呢？这个魔物却只是一言不发地狞笑着。当作曲家靠近使者时，他感到自己的每一寸皮肤、每一滴血液都被冻结了，而那灵魂——那充满光亮的、生机勃勃的灵魂却温暖依旧。“近在咫尺了！”作曲家想，“我得带你走呀！”然而当他抬起头来时，使者正站在一道混沌的白色洪流中，离他依然很远。  
“回到人间去吧！”死亡的使者狞笑着说，“这不是正好如你所愿吗？”  
于是那股白色的洪流变得更大、更强烈了，它们席卷而来，呼啸着，咏叹调正到了高峰，吟唱吧，嘶吼吧！它们是那么喧嚣，而整个世界却变得寂静了。

当作曲家再次睁开眼睛时，他发现自己正伏在琴前。这正是那个他想挣扎着再写下几个音符、却无力执笔的午后，墨水瓶子盖打开了，蘸水笔就在他的手里，加冕弥撒的手稿掉在地上，洒了一地。  
“创作吧——也只能这样了。”作曲家对自己说，“写下去吧！直到我停止心跳与呼吸。”

然而他什么也写不出来了。加冕弥撒也好，复调的对位曲也好，那梦境中的E大调也好，入睡的行板和深沉的慢板，这一切就如同长了翅膀一般，渐渐离他远去，再也听不见了。

 

这天，本该是国都被鲜花装点起来，人们换上新装、涌上街头以迎接一部巨作，也就是由罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦创作的《加冕弥撒》的日子。然而没有鲜花，也没有新装，小雨过后，街道上雾蒙蒙的，和平时一样，洁净而冷清，甚至还有点寂寞了。

没有《加冕弥撒》。作曲家还活着，却失去了所有的天赋，什么也写不出来了。以往那些资助人啦、爱慕者啦，都渐渐地离他而去了，作曲家变得比桥下的乞丐还要贫穷，很快就过上了十分落魄的日子。  
更教人难过的是，在他漫长而艰难的生命力，作曲家没有快乐过——再也没有。唯独到了六十、七十年后，当他病入膏肓、就连最好的医生也束手无策，只能摇摇头时，作曲家那似乎总也抚不平的眉头终于舒展开来了。

他又能快乐、又能笑了。人人都知道，作曲家命不久矣，可他看起来完全不像是个将死之人，反倒好像是确信更好的地方去，因而既不沮丧，也不恐惧。  
“仿佛有什么人在等他似的，”人们说，“真是个怪人。”

看！那金色的阳光透过窗棱、泼洒在罗德里赫的面庞之上了，“讲讲你的故事吧。”在这道光芒中，有个人影向他走来，“反正道路还很长，也许你能为我写一支歌，让我唱给你听。”  
“这有什么难的呢？”作曲家说，他向前走去，这是多么好、多么温暖的光芒呀！

有一名伟大的作曲家死去了。

【Fin】

血红眼睛的死亡使者是普爷hhhh


	6. 后记

四月底就完结啦，现在放到这边来备份一下~

【后记】

去年年底，我想写写童话，那时第一个有的思路是露中《北方的王子与东方之星》。立刻动笔、写了两千字后，开始有了初恋组《虔诚的歌手与五支圣歌》的构思，然后又想，写写米英不是不行，毕竟没写过。  
这个时候才有了想将这几个故事联系在一起的想法：这一系列中的人物不一定要有所交集，但是可以有些联系，这样一定会很有意思。  
举个例子，在露中篇中，最开始几段里就有星星老王降临人间，给黑暗森林里的一个小歌手指路、给一名落魄的作曲家照亮的情节，看过后面几篇的同志们可能都发现了，小歌手就是初恋组篇中的意呆，作曲家就是洪奥篇中的小少爷。这样的彩蛋还有不少，有兴趣的同志们可以找找看~

从题材、剧情构思上看，我是个比较感性的写手，我很喜欢唯美主义，因而选取了童话这个题材，于是就有了这个世界观：有人，有稀奇古怪的东西，有能变成人的星星，有十年开放一次的花和不死鸟，也有宏伟的神圣国都，等等等等。总的来看，这五篇童话非常忠实地体现了我的审美观和个人兴趣。露中篇里，“星星老王为露熊坠落——露熊死去，他的心脏化成一捧细沙——新生的星星都诞生于砂砾”，这个是我最近能编出来的、最唯美主义的设定了。  
同时这五篇童话的善恶观也比较简单直白，没有什么很复杂的东西，我觉得对于童话来说这一点也非常重要。比较好的例子是初恋组篇，豆丁意呆因为一己私欲，没有帮助应该帮助的人，因而错失拯救神罗的机会，因而神罗就死了。这样写总觉得对不起神罗，有一种骗了他的感觉。对不起！！  
而从创作体验上来讲，童话嘛，酸话太多了，《北方的王子与东方之星》写得我掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩，写完感到了一种被榨干了一般的无力感（笑）。

我打心眼里喜欢这五个故事！能写出来是我的心愿，能有一个读者都是我的荣幸。

我们都是凝视着深渊的孩子，我们都在仰望星空。

昴


End file.
